Digimon Fusion: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED! (After so long, sorry for the delays and whatnot, but I hope you like.) Shulk has used the Hypno Zapper well, now the blonde haired genius has decided to continue the Hypno Zapper's path, by sending it to another reality where a certain superstar and his Digimon partner wind up with it and use it to benefit those close to them.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This chapter involves a LEMON featuring Shoutmon and Lunamon.

-Age of characters-

Tagiru Akashi: Age 16

Mikey Kudo: Age 16

Angie Hinamoto: Age 16

Jeremy Tsurgi: Age 14

Christopher Aonuma: Age 17

Mizuki: Age 17

.

.

.

Several months had passed since Tagiru and Gumdramon had not only defeated Quartzmon and saved both the Real World and Digital World, but had also managed to capture all the lost Digimon who remained within the Real World with the help of their friends, Mikey, Shoutmon, Yuu and Damemon.

Currently, the teen with the crimson Fusion Loader was rushing through the alleyways of Koto, with Gumdramon on his back, Mikey's goggles around his head and a big smile upon his face.

"Alright! Today is the day! I finally get to see the Digital World with my own eyes!" Tagiru said in an excited tone, wondering what he'd encounter.

"I hear ya, Tagiru." Gumdramon happily replied, as the 'X' scarred Digimon was looking forward to reuniting and catching up with the Digimon that his human partner and the other Fusion Fighters had captured and befriended, such as Betsumon, Kotemon, Pagumon and Puppetmon.

However, as the pair entered another alleyway to save time, both were brought to a halt when Tagiru ran straight into something metallic, causing him to fall to the ground and accidently crush Gumdramon in the process.

After recovering from the fall, Tagiru sat up, allowing Gumdramon to quickly crawl out from underneath, before the pair looked to see what the superstars had run into, it was non other than Clockmon, and standing by the machine Digimon's side was the Old Clock Shop Man.

"Old man?" Tagiru asked, before the superstar got to his feet and further questioned. "What are you doing here?"

And, as if on cue to answer his question, the Old Clock Shop Man held out his hands before Tagiru and Gumdramon watched in awe as tiny particles of light blue energy began to materialize, before the energy formed into a backpack, leaving Tagiru and Gumdramon speechless.

But their silence was broken when Tagiru exclaimed in bewilderment. "Whoa! Where did that come from?"

-Sometime beforehand, beyond Tagiru's timeline-

Within Shulk's lab, which now had been reconstructed with a lower and larger level to allow him to conduct more elaborate experiments, was the wielder of the Monado III and his friends/loved ones.

All, minus Shulk, Fiora and Melia, were amazed at what the blonde haired genius had to show them, as due to his tireless efforts and the knowledge he could obtain from Melia and the High Entia.

Shulk had made his own teleporter.

It took Shulk months to create; using pieces of Mechon metal, Ether Gems, and before the teleporter was a mechanical pedestal wired up it, for the Monado III to act as a battery and key.

And while it wasn't as majestic as the ones that once inhabited the Eryth Sea and Alcamoth, it was still a crowning achievement for the young genius.

"So this is what you've been working on this whole time, Shulk?" Dunban asked in an impressed tone, which caused Shulk to nod in reply and say. "That's right. I remembered how all the heroes before me that came into contact with the Hypno Zapper used some method to allow its power to help others, and I wanted to continue that chain."

"Shulk smart Hom Hom! Shulk very smart Hom Hom!" Riki stated cheerfully as the Supreme Heropon began dancing around.

"You've got that right, Riki." Sharla replied in agreement, before she turned her attention back to Shulk and asked curiously. "But, Shulk, are you sure about this?"

"I am." Shulk replied, before he explained. "The Hypno Zapper has served its purpose in our world and now it is time for other heroes to use it to make their lives and world better."

Thanks to the Hypno Zapper Fiora and Melia were happy being with the young man that they both loved; helping Dunban see this was good for everyone in the process.

Riki had been having troubles in his marriage with Oka but their romance was rekindled, so there would be no divorces, no problems and no custody over all fourteen of their Littlepons.

And Reyn and Sharla's relationship had deepened to the point where Reyn actually asked Sharla to marry him, which she happily accepted.

Everyone knew Shulk was right, in which everyone then showed their agreement with Shulk's decision, smiling at the blonde, which made him smile back, before he turned his attention to Fiora and called out her name, signalling her to begin.

"Right." Fiora replied as she nodded her head, before the former Mechon placed the backpack beneath the teleporter and then stepped away, standing by Shulk's side.

And with the backpack set, Shulk twisted the Monado III clockwise like a key, activating the teleporter, in which the backpack was temporally encircled in a light blue Ether energy light, before it deconstructed and was sent to another reality.

With the backpack gone, Shulk removed the Monado III from the stand and smiled, knowing the happiness he and his loved ones gained from contact with the Hypno Zapper would wind up in the hands of other heroes.

-Back in Koto-

"Here." The Old Clock Shop Man said, handing the backpack over to Tagiru.

Looking down at the backpack, Tagiru let out a confused 'Huh?', before the Gogglehead looked up and asked in curiosity and confusion. "Hey, old man, why are you giving me this?"

"I'm not at all sure what's contained within it, but something tells me that you'll put it to good use." The Old Clock Shop Man replied, before he and Clockmon turned around and began to walk away, only to stop and then and ask. "But that's enough for now. Don't you have somewhere you need to be?"

Tagiru and Gumdramon nodded their heads in agreement with the former Leader of the Bagra Army, before the superstar threw the backpack around his shoulders and onto his back, followed by Gumdramon jumping up and clinging onto the backpack.

"See ya, old man!" Tagiru called out as he and Gumdramon exited the alleyway, unaware that a sly smile slowly appeared on the old man's face, for he knew more than he had let on about the mysterious backpack and what was within it.

-Sometime later-

Within the Kudo household, Mikey and Shoutmon were at the kitchen table, happily enjoying their breakfast as Mikey's mother, Houko Kudo, was cleaning the dishes.

"This is great mum." Mikey said after swallowing another mouthful of rice.

"Yeah. Your cooking is always great." Shoutmon happily stated, which caused Houko to smile and say in a mixture of gratefulness and humour. "Thank you, King Shoutmon."

Hearing Houko call him 'king' embarrassed the red dragon Digimon, while Mikey couldn't help but to smile at his mother's joking around.

However, it was then the doorbell rang, causing the General of the Fusion Fighters to say, as he arose from his seat, followed by Shoutmon. "I'll get it."

Mikey and Shoutmon then made their way from the kitchen to the front door, in which Mikey opened it, due to the height difference between Shoutmon and the knob, and standing before them was none other than Tagiru and Gumdramon.

"Tagiru? Gumdramon? What are you guys doing here?" Mikey asked in a curious tone.

"C'mon, Mikey, don't you remember? You said today was the day we finally get to go to the Digital World." Tagiru replied, confused by Mikey's question, wondering if his friend had forgotten.

"Uh, yeah. I know that. But you're a little early." Mikey said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment for his Tagiru, before Shoutmon told the pair. "Almost half an hour early. And nobody else has arrived yet."

"I know, but I was just too excited." Tagiru stated in an enthusiastic reply.

"Tell me about it. We didn't even get the chance to finish breakfast." Gumdramon whined, before his stomach began to rumble.

"Well, since you're early would you like to come in and join us for breakfast?" Mikey asked kindly.

Immediately, upon hearing the offer, Gumdramon rushed past Mikey and Shoutmon, took a seat and began to dig into the food presented before him, only for Shoutmon to yell at him. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Don't worry, Shoutmon. I'm sure we have got more than enough." Mikey told his Digimon partner reassuringly, before he turned toward the kitchen and asked. "Right, mum?"

Mrs. Kudo then looked over to her son and his friends, smiled and nodded her head in reply.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kudo." Tagiru said respectfully, before he, Mikey and Shoutmon sat at the table, removed his backpack, and began to eat.

-Later-

After Tagiru and Gumdramon had finished eating, he and Gumdramon remained in their seats, rubbing their now full stomachs, while Mikey and Shoutmon had taken over for his mother and were finishing dish cleaning duty.

As Mikey continued to clean the dishes, with Shoutmon putting them away, Tagiru then asked. "So when do you think Yuu and the others will turn up?"

"Any minute now." Mikey replied, before he said lowly. "However, Yuu won't be coming."

"How come?" Tagiru asked.

"It's because Nene finally got some time off from her performances and Yuu wanted to spend some time with his big sister and father. Together as a family." Mikey replied, giving closure to Tagiru's question.

Mrs. Kudo then entered the kitchen and told the boys happily. "Mikey, I've got some errands I need to do. You all have a good time in the Digital World."

It was then Mrs. Kudo left her home, leaving Mikey, Shoutmon, Tagiru and Gumdramon alone, in which the Digimon King then asked in curiosity. "Hey, Tagiru, what's up with the backpack?"

Tagiru then told Mikey and Shoutmon that as he and Gumdramon were heading over to his place, they encountered the old man again, only to end up with a backpack of unknown origins, let alone unknown contents.

"So the old man said that he was unsure what was inside it?" Mikey asked, referring to the backpack, in which Tagiru nodded his head and replied. "That's right. He said that whatever's inside here I will be put to good use. But we haven't even seen what's inside."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Gumdramon questioned, curiosity getting the better of the purple dragon Digimon as he wanted to know what was so important inside the mysterious backpack, and he wasn't the only one.

However, before Tagiru could open up the backpack, the doorbell rang again, followed by the familiar female voice of Mikey's childhood friend, Angie Hinomoto. "Hey, Mikey, are you home?"

"Yeah. Just a minute." Mikey called out in reply, before he and Shoutmon went to open the door to see Angie, Jeremy, Christopher and Mizuki waiting outside, the pair happy to see their old friends, while Tagiru slung the backpack around his left shoulder again, before accompanying Gumdramon to meet up with their friends.

Now that everyone had arrived, Mikey pulled out his Fusion Loader and exclaimed in a strong tone of voice. "Digi-Gate Open!"

It was then a portal, not too similar to the ones Omnimon had created to allow Mikey to re-enter the Digital World, appeared before him, thanks to some 'modifications' that the Old Clock Shop Man had made.

"Everyone ready?" Mikey asked, before everyone nodded and followed the General of the Fusion Fighters back into the Digital World.

-In the Digital World-

After successfully being transferred from the Real World to the Digital World, Tagiru was amazed at the environment around him, before Shoutmon proudly announced as he stood before his friends. "Welcome to the Village of Light."

"Some things never change." Mikey commented, remembering the first few days as Shoutmon's General and their victories against MadLeomon and the Bagra Army.

But Mikey's reminisce of the past was interrupted when he heard Shoutmon say. "Actually Mikey, there have been a few small changes."

"Let me show you guys." Shoutmon said, before he began to head into the Village of Light, in which the others then followed the Digimon King.

-A short time later, in the centre of the Village of Light-

Tagiru's eyes lit up at the sight before him, it was a statue of Mikey proudly holding his Fusion Loader to the sky, while standing to his right was a statue of Tagiru, and to the left was Yuu, both of whom were holding up their Fusion Loaders beside the statue of the Fusion Fighter's General.

"Oh, wow. This is so cool!" Tagiru stated in a star struck tone, which embarrassed all but Mikey and Shoutmon, who were just happy to see their friend happy.

However, it was then Mikey placed his left hand on Tagiru's right shoulder and said. "I'm glad you like it, but focus on why we're here."

Immediately, Tagiru snapped out of his star stricken state and nodded his head, in which he, Mikey, Christopher and Mizuki all exclaimed. "Reload!"

And after that, the four Digimon Hunters' Fusion Loaders began to shoot off tons of bright lights into the sky, which were all the Digimon they had managed to capture back in the Real World, and were now being returned back to their homes, friends and loved ones.

Everyone was proud of what they had accomplished as the last of the Digimon contained within the Fusion Loaders were sent back home, but it was then Mikey looked behind to see that Christopher had opened another portal back to the Real World, causing Mikey to ask. "Christopher, you're not staying?"

"No. I did what I came here to do." Christopher replied simply as he began to walk into the portal, before Blue Flare's General turned his head and told the red General as a rare smile appeared on his face. "See you later, Mikey."

With that, Christopher returned to the Real World, while the rest remained, for there was something else Shoutmon wanted to show his friends.

-Past the statue of the heroic trio-

"This place is incredible." Angie commented in an impressed tone as she and the other humans took in the surroundings of Shoutmon's castle.

Through the large corridor stood several doors, which Shoutmon said lead to the various rooms of the castle, mainly bedrooms of all the Digimon living within his castle, including Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Lillymon, Jijimon, Puppetmon and many others.

Adorned across the walls were large banners, proudly displaying the emblem of the Fusion Fighters, the symbol of peace and equality.

And at the end of the castle, two thrones sat by the end of the castle's walls, which perked Tagiru's curiosity as to why Shoutmon would have two.

But before Tagiru could ask or go into further thinking, his name was called out cheerfully, in which the Digimon Hunter looked down to see Pagumon, who happily jumped into his arms.

"Tagiru, Gumdramon, it's so good to see you guys again." Pagumon said in a cheerful tone, which caused the pair to nod in agreement, before Tagiru replied and asked. "I agree. So, what have you been up to after me and Gumdramon kicked Quartzmon's butt?"

"I've been living here and I'm King Shoutmon's personal food taster!" Pagumon happily exclaimed, evident the In-Training Digimon enjoyed his job.

"And we're King Shoutmon's chefs! The best the Digital World has to offer!" The familiar deep and brutish voices of Ogremon and Fugamon proudly announced as they suddenly appeared by Tagiru's sides, happy to see their human partner after so long.

As Tagiru, Gumdramon and the others encountered the Digimon they had befriended in either the Digital World or the Digiquartz, they were glad to see how they were all doing.

Knightmon, Kotemon and Deputymon had been assigned to train Digimon that wished to serve as part of Shoutmon's guards to keep the peace in the Digital World, with the sword masters training Digimon with close combat and the sharpshooter with long range weaponry and attacks.

The PawnChessmons who once served Beastmon were now under Shoutmon's command and were part of the defence force, willing to risk themselves for their king, just as he had done for them in the past.

And as for Wisemon, thanks to Mikey, he had used his knowledge of the Digital World to write a book, detailing every Digimon, every Zone and every aspect he had encountered on the adventures alongside his 'specimen'.

"Forsooth, this is truly a joyous occasion. Our king has returned, as have his friends and our General." Knightmon said in a joyful tone, which caused a familiar female voice to call out Mikey's name.

And before he could react, Beastmon appeared by his side, had her arms wrapped the General of the Fusion Fighters as the princess embraced him closely.

"Oh, my champion, it's so good to see you again after so long." Beastmon stated happily as she nuzzled her cheek against Mikey's in a show of affection.

"Uh... It's good to see you too, Beastmon." Mikey managed to say as Beastmon continued to embrace him, but the Digimon princess was soon broken from her embrace by an intrusive Angie, who had a small vein on the left side her forehead.

Tagiru then nudged Mikey in the ribs and told him teasingly. "Careful, Mikey. You don't want to make your girlfriend jealous."

However, Tagiru was to regret his words seconds later as Angie then slammed her right fist into the back of Tagiru's head, leaving a massive lump on the Digimon Hunter's head, before he began to rub his wound and was unable to stop himself from shedding tears from the blow that Angie had delivered.

"Remind me to never get Angie mad again." Tagiru managed to whine out to Gumdramon as he continued to rub his wounded head.

"Journal entry 114.795. The human female, known as Angie, shows clear signs of jealousy and aggression when threatened by others intruding upon my human specimen, Mikey. The logical reason to her actions lead me to believe she feels worried that Mikey sees no desire in her as a mate or has yet to claim her for himself." Wisemon noted out loud as he wrote about his observations, causing Mikey and Angie's cheeks to flush red in embarrassment, while Tagiru was trying his hardest not to laugh, as the superstar didn't want a second blow to the head.

But everyone's focus on Mikey and Angie's awkward situation was ceased when the sound of trumpets filled the room, signalling the entry of a new presence entering the castle, in which Tagiru looked to see a Digimon, who had a pair of beautiful ruby coloured eyes and a bright yellow crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead.

Large rabbit-like adorned the top of her head and the sides, which were coloured amethyst around the tips.

While her classic rose colured skin complimented the beautiful crimson dress that adorned the rabbit-like Digimon, showing off her petit and slender legs.

"Shoutmon! I missed you so much!" The female Digimon happily exclaimed, before wrapping her arms around the Digimon King's neck and kissed him, surprising and confusing Tagiru as to who she was.

But after the pair broke from the kiss, Shoutmon wrapped his right arm around her waist and introduced the female Digimon, all but Tagiru and Mizuki knew as Lunamon, to his friends, and they were in for a big surprise. "This is Lunamon. My mate, wife and queen of the Digital World."

"Wha...!?" Tagiru exclaimed in bewilderment, before Lunamon displayed a wedding ring, with a dazzling and majestic red gem, on her right ring finger, causing the stunned Googlehead to question. "You're the Digimon Queen?"

Lunamon nodded in reply, before Mikey smiled and asked in a curious tone. "Congratulations to the both of you. But do you mind if I ask how this happened?"

Shoutmon and Lunamon felt perfectly comfortable telling their friends how they fell in love, in which Lunamon looked at Shoutmon and nodded her head, before the red dragon Digimon then explained how sometime after he became the Digimon King, he went to work restoring the Digital World, fixing up all the Zones that the Bagra Army had damaged in their thirst to create a world of evil.

And while at the Disc Zone, it was there he and Lunamon confessed their feelings and fell in love, with Shoutmon leaving out the more personal and mature parts of his story.

-Flashback: Upcoming Lemon-

After the defeat of Bagramon and the rise of Shoutmon, the new Digimon King, the Digital World had become a better and brighter place to live.

Thanks to Shoutmon's wish to make the Digital World better, the Zones had pieced themselves back together, all but the Sky Zone, which floated proudly in the sky and was welcome to all.

However, several sections remained damaged, in which the strong worked alongside the weak to restore every Zone up to code, including Shoutmon, who helped repair the Zones.

Currently, nightfall had fallen upon the Digital World, and within the Disc Zone, which had merged with the rest of the Digital World, was the Digimon King who had just finished off a large serving of DigiBytes.

"Thanks for to food. And thanks for letting me crash here, Lunamon." Shoutmon said happily, which caused Lunamon to smile and say, bowing in respect. "I'm glad you enjoyed them, my king."

Shoutmon scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed as the red dragon Digimon was still getting used to being called a king, before he said as he smiled at her. "C'mon, Lunamon, you don't have to be so formal. I'm still the same old Shoutmon."

Upon hearing Shoutmon's reply, all Lunamon could do was smile at his modesty, before a solemn look appeared on her face, which Shoutmon noticed and caused the Digimon King to ask. "Lunamon, is something wrong?"

"It... It's just that tomorrow you'll be going home and I... I'll miss you." Lunamon replied in a solemn tone.

However, Lunamon was surprised when all of a sudden Shoutmon wrapped his arms around her and told the rabbit-like Digimon in a caring tone. "Please, Lunamon, don't get upset. It's not like I'm leaving forever. We're friends and I promise I'll visit you and you can always come to see me."

As Shoutmon began to move away from the hug, Lunamon suddenly wrapped her arms around Shoutmon and said. "Thank you, Shoutmon. But there's another reason I don't want you to leave."

""What is it?" Shoutmon asked curiously.

And before he could react, Lunamon suddenly moved her head forward and kissed Shoutmon, causing the red dragon Digimon's eyes to widen in surprise for a moment, before Lunamon broke from the kiss and, summoning all the courage in her heart, confessed. "I love you, Shoutmon."

"You love me?" Shoutmon asked in a surprised tone, before asking as he and Lunamon broke from their embrace. "For how long?"

"From all the time we spent in the Warrior Zone. You showed that while you can be courageous and strong, you also have a sweet and generous side to which made me fall for you and love you so much. But I was too afraid you didn't feel the same about me because I'm weak." Lunamon replied, looking down from embarrassment and worry that she had just ruined her relationship with Shoutmon.

However, Shoutmon placed his right hand under her chin, lifting her head up so she was looking at him, before the Digimon King said in pure honesty. "Lunamon, you are not weak. You have strength inside that you don't even know about, not to mention you're one of the most sweetest and most amazing Digimon I know. And you showed your strength just then by telling me how you really feel. And..."

For a moment, time seemed to stop for as the pair looked deeply into the other's eyes, before Shoutmon smiled and finished his sentence by wrapping his arms around Lunamon's waist and saying in a heartfelt tone. "...I love you too, Lunamon."

Shoutmon then showed this as he kissed Lunamon passionately on the lips, causing Lunamon's cheeks to flush red for a moment as a pleasant warmth spread through her body.

Realizing Shoutmon was kissing her caused Lunamon to come back to her senses as she felt all her worries melt away, before she showed Shoutmon her love by closing her eyes and kissed Shoutmon back, mating their tongues, while tasting and swapping saliva.

Shoutmon then broke from the kiss and began kissing around Lunamon's neck, causing soft moans to escape from her lips, and as the red dragon Digimon continued, he stopped for a moment to remove Lunamon's necklace, before gently pulling down the straps that were holding up her gown, revealing her pert breasts, cute buttocks and pussy.

However, Lunamon suddenly broke away from the kiss, covered her chest with her arms and crossed her legs in a defensive manner as the rabbit-like Digimon was quite embarrassed from being naked in front of Shoutmon, however, he reassured her. "Please, Lunamon, don't be embarrassed. You are beautiful."

The Digimon King gently took a hold of her arms and lowered them without any resistance, allowing him to see Lunamon's breasts again, which him smile in a mixture of happiness and arousal, before Shoutmon picked the rabbit-like Digimon up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom.

And, once inside, Shoutmon gently laid her on her back, before the Digimon King climbed on top of Lunamon and then began to kiss around Lunamon's neck again, before trailing down to her breasts, causing her to moan in pleasure.

"Shout... Oh, Shoutmon... Ah... That feels so good...!" Lunamon cried out as the red dragon Digimon licked her left nipple, while his left hand massaged her right breast.

"I'm glad you like that. But it's going to get a whole lot better." Shoutmon told her as he ceased his actions on Lunamon's breasts and lowered his head down to Lunamon's pussy, which was quite wet, and then began to lash at it, causing the rabbit-like Digimon to moan out in sexual excitement.

As Shoutmon continued to lick Lunamon's pussy, the rabbit-like Digimon moaned out loudly. "Oh, Shoutmon, that's so good... Ah... That's so good...!"

But soon, Lunamon was unable to contain herself and moaned out loudly as she came, releasing her sexual fluids into Shoutmon's mouth, which he likcked up and then told her. " Lunamon, you taste great."

Deciding to pay Shoutmon back after receiving so much pleasure, an idea popped into Lunamon's head, in which the rabbit-like Digimon then repositioned herself and Shoutmon, so she was on top of the Digimon King, before Lunamon removed Shoutmon's chest armour and his scarf and then began to gently kiss around the Digimon King's neck, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Lunamon then mimicked Shoutmon's actions, kissing her way down his chest, until the she had reached Shoutmon's manhood, which had emerged from its protective sheath and caused the rabbit-like Digimon to blush.

'Oh, my, Shoutmon is so big.' Lunamon thought to herself as she stared at his, cock, which was around seven-inches.

And then, not wanting to displease the Digimon she loved so much, Lunamon began to gently trace her tongue around the tip of Shoutmon's dick, before the rabbit-like Digimon took as much of the Digimon King's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the red dragon Digimon to groan out as Lunamon continued to give him a loving blowjob.

Sometime later, Shoutmon was unable to contain himself and came, releasing his load into Lunamon's mouth, which surprised her at how much he came, but continued to suck until Shoutmon was finished.

And when Shoutmon had finished cumming, Lunamon removed her lips from Shoutmon's manhood, went face to face with him and asked in a sweet and curious tone. "Oh, Shoutmon, did you like that?"

"Yeah... I did..." Shoutmon replied, short of breath for a moment, while a warm smile appeared on Lunamon's face, knowing she had pleased Shoutmon with her blowjob.

And after Shoutmon had got his energy back, the Digimon King grabbed onto Lunamon's hips and flipped them over, so he was on top of her again, the tip of his manhood gently rubbing against her threshold.

Shoutmon then looked into Lunamon's eyes, as if asking 'Are you ready?" and, in response, Lunamon smiled warmly and nodded, before Shoutmon lowered himself and inserted his cock into Lunamon's vagina, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure.

And then Shoutmon began to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, before the red dragon Digimon groaned out. "Oh... Lunamon, you... You're so tight... Ah... It's great...!"

Shoutmon started slow in their mating, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Lunamon's pussy, causing Lunamon's moans to turn into cries and screams of pleasure.

"Oh, Shoutmon... Yes... That's so good... Ah... Please more... Please more" Lunamon exclaimed in erotic pleasure.

As Shoutmon and Lunamon continued to mate, the Digimon King then slowed down for a moment and turned Lunamon around until she was on all fours and started to thrust his cock inside of her again, causing their moaning to become even louder than before.

"Oh, Shoutmon, please keep going... Ah... Please... Please don't stop...!" Lunamon cried out in pure erotic excitement as Shoutmon continued to mate with the rabbit-like Digimon.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel Lunamon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, though she wasn't the only one as Shoutmon groaned out. "Ah... Lunamon... Ah... I'm coming... Ah...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Lunamon, feeling that Shoutmon's pace was really quickening and feeling her climax coming, yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Shoutmon... Ah... I'm coming, too...!"

And Lunamon wasn't lying, as she couldn't contain herself any longer as the rabbit-like Digimon cried out Shoutmon's name in pure pleasure as she came, releasing her cum all over Shoutmon's member.

"Oh, Lunamon... I'm coming, too... Lunamon... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! " Shoutmon to groaned out loudly in pleasure as he came, filling Lunamon's womb with his seed.

And then, Shoutmon removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before lying on her bed, before he smiled as she snuggled up to his chest.

"Oh, Shoutmon, I love you." Lunamon said in a loving tone, so happy what she and Shoutmon had just gone through together, in which the Digimon King replied with the same amount of love in his voice. "And I love you, Lunamon."

"And I know a way how we can be together forever." Shoutmon then told her.

Upon hearing this, intruiged Lunamon and caused the rabbit-like Digimon to ask in a curious tone. "How?"

In response, Shoutmon looked deeply into Lunamon's eyes and asked with all the love in his heart. "Lunamon, will you marry me?"

Not having to think twice, Lunamon exclaimed happily as tears of joy trailed down her beautiful face. "Of course, Shoutmon. I will."

Shoutmon and Lunamon then shared a loving kiss for several moments, until the pair broke for air, in which Lunamon rested her head on his chest and soon fell asleep, while the Digimon King wrapped his arms lovingly around her sleeping form and smiled at his mate, his wife and his queen, before falling asleep too.

-End Flashback and Lemon-

"... And the next day, I headed over to the Magma Zone, where I spent several hours looking high and low for the right gem. Cause I wanted to get the right gem for a ring as perfect as her." Shoutmon said, finishing his story, which caused Lunamon to blush at her king's compliment and kiss his cheek.

After hearing how the pair had fallen for each other and what Shoutmon did to show how much he loved Lunamon, Angie then stated. "Wow, Shoutmon. I had no idea you had such a romantic side to you."

"Thanks... I think." Shoutmon replied, unsure if Angie's words were complimentary or not.

"Wait a minute! If you guys got married after Bargamon was defeated..." Tagiru began to say, putting the pieces together, before turning to Gumdramon, only to exclaim. "...Then you knew all about this!"

In reply, the purple dragon Digimon nodded his head, causing Tagiru to question in demand. "What!? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." Gumdramon replied simply.

"What other secrets have you been hiding?" Tagiru asked in a mixture of demanding and suspicion, before saying. "Next you'll be saying you're the Digimon King too."

Upon hearing that, Gumdramon scratched the back of his head and said, trailing off in his sentence. "Well actually..."

"Are you serious!?" Tagiru interrupted loudly, in which the superstar Digimon said, trying to calm his human partner down. "Tagiru, relax. I'm not a king, I'm just Shoutmon's General."

"General?" Tagiru replied in confusion.

"That's right." Shoutmon interrupted, before explaining. "Whenever I and Lunamon are away in the other Zones on diplomatic duties, Gumdramon takes over for us."

"So that's why you've been running off to the Digital World for the past few weeks and insisting I stay home?" Tagiru replied in curiousity, in which 'General Gumdramon' nodded his head in reply.

"I thought that you'd be uninterested in my new title." Gumdramon said, ashamed of he kept his status as Shoutmon's General a secret, but he thought filling out paperwork and other important duties to keep the Forest Zone in check would bore Tagiru.

However, the 'X' scarred dragon was proven wrong when Tagiru suddenly exclaimed in pride. "Are you kidding? This is so cool and I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" Gumdramon asked, in which Tagiru nodded his head, before bending down and embracing his Digimon partner in a hug, which caused Gumdramon to smile and hug his human partner back.

After Tagiru and Gumdramon broke from their embrace, Shoutmon, Mikey, Lunamon and the others all smiled, seeing that the superstars had recovered from their little dispute, the Digimon King decided everyone should get sometime to themselves to look around his castle and take in the sights, while he could spend some 'alone time' with Lunamon after so long.

With Tagiru and Gumdramon, Betsumon, who was glad to see the superstar and his 'Boss' again, escorted the pair to a private bedroom, but the pair were both disturbed by the fact that the cosplay Digimon was dressed in a Gumdramon costume upon their reunion.

"Betsumon, take that off. It's creeping me out." Gumdramon stated as they made their way through Shoutmon's castle.

Betsumon then stopped as they arrived before Tagiru's room and replied in an apologetic tone. "Oh, sorry, Boss. I was just trying to impress you and superstar."

"Is this any better?" Betsumon then asked in a curious and more enthusiastic tone, as the cosplay Digimon quickly removed the Gumdramon costume, only to reveal he was now dressed up like Tagiru, the same shirt, the same goggles and, most disturbing, the same hairstyle.

"That's even worse!" Tagiru yelled at Betsumon in a mixture annoyance and embarrassment, which, in response, caused Betsumon to freak out from the superstar's yelling, before Betsumon quickly removed the Tagiru costume and slipped back into his regular attire.

"Well, if there's nothing else you need, I'll catch you guys later. Later Boss. Later superstar" Betsumon said, before the copslay Digimon walked way, waving goodbye, and leaving Tagiru and Gumdramon alone to their room.

-Within Tagiru's room-

After checking out the scene within his room, Gumdramon asked in a curious tone. "Hey, Tagiru, can we check out what's in the backpack now?"

Wanting to know what was so important inside that the old man had given to him, Tagiru nodded in reply, before unzipping the backpack and turned it upside down, allowing the contents to fall out and land on the soft rug floor, which included a clear casing which contained three scrolls, each had been tied up with a light blue ribbon, a red disc that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath in someone else's handwriting and what looked like a toy ray gun.

"Hey, Tagiru, what is this stuff?" Gumdramon questioned in curiosity.

"No idea." Tagiru replied, confused too, before the Gogglehead picked up one of the three scrolls, the oldest looking one, and said. "But we might get our answers from these."

Untying the ribbon and unfurling the paper, Tagiru then saw the scroll covered in various messages, and from the different handwriting, it was obvious other heroes had written their own messages.

But not getting caught up in details, Tagiru read out loud each scroll for Gumdramon to hear, and what they both learnt was unbelievable.

From what the scrolls told them, the device, known as the Hypno Zapper, was owned and used by many heroes before the superstars, which was created to improve the lives of heroic figures from various worlds and those they loved, but what was more interesting to Tagiru and Gumdramon was that the several of those heroes were the humans partners of the Digimon from the alternate timelines that fought against Quartzmon's Myotismon army, including Davis Motomiya, Takato Matsuki and Marcus Damon.

After Tagiru finished reading, Gumdramon asked. "Do you really think the Hypno Zapper actually works?"

Tagiru smiled and nodded his head, before saying in reply, tying the scrolls back up as he did so. "I do. My gut tells me that the heroes that helped us defeat Quartzmon were a part of this Hypno Zapper thing and I know I can trust them."

"Well, if you trust them, than I do too." Gumdramon happily replied, before the purple dragon Digimon picked up the Hypno Zapper and commented as he started cycling through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, displaying symbols and a language he had never seen before. "But you'd think at least one hero would give us a manual on how to work this thing."

As Gumdramon continued to dial through the unknown modes of the Hypno Zapper, the 'X' scarred Digimon then came across an image of a blank eyed person, before Tagiru suddenly called out in warning. "Gumdramon, be careful with that!"

The sudden outburst from Tagiru caused Gumdramon to accidently pull the trigger, which sent a multi-coloured wave right at the Digimon Hunter, and no matter what he did, he couldn't look away once the wave hit him, in which Tagiru's eyes then went blank along with his expression.

"Sorry about that, Tagiru." Gumdramon said apologetically, however, when Tagiru didn't reply, the purple dragon Digimon asked in a tone filled with a small amount of worry. "Tagiru? Tagiru, are you ok? Say something."

Tagiru then stunned Gumdramon when the Digimon Hunter replied in a distant tone. "What are my orders, Master Gumdramon?"

Upon hearing Tagiru call him 'Master' caused Gumdramon's worry to, in which he then said to the superstar in a commanding tone. "C'mon, Tagiru, snap out of it!"

However, Tagiru remained in his hypnotised state, making Gumdramon's worry heighten to an extreme level, as he had turned his human partner into nothing but a mindless drone and couldn't think of a way to get the old Tagiru back.

But Gumdramon then remembered that the very device that had placed Tagiru under his control was still in his hands, in which the 'X' scarred dragon started to turn the dials of the Hypno Zapper, looking for a way to free his human partner from his control.

'Which one of these is the undo button?' Gumdramon thought to himself, letting out an annoyed groan of annoyance as he continued to cycle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper.

And after several more turns, Gumdramon aimed the Hypno Zapper at Tagiru, hoping to bring the superstar out of his trance, however, what Gumdramon didn't know was that while the current mode the Hypno Zapper was set on would release Tagiru from Gumdramon's hold, but would change his way of thinking, for the Hypno Zapper had been set to 'The Master Maker Program'.

Gumdramon then pulled the trigger and fired another multi-coloured wave at Tagiru, causing Tagiru's eyes to swirl and 'change colours' for a moment, before they returned to normal.

"Tagiru, are you alright?" Gumdramon asked in concern for his human partner, and in reply, Tagiru smiled before saying. "I'm fine, Gumdramon."

It was then, to Gumdramon's confusion, Tagiru took the Hypno Zapper from out of his hands, aimed it at Gumdramon and told his Digimon partner as his smile turned sly. "In fact, I've never felt better. And I now know what to do with the Hypno Zapper. And you're going to help me."

And before Gumdramon could react, Tagiru suddenly pulled the trigger, causing Gumdramon to go under the same manipulated stage as the Digimon Hunter, before Gumdramon regained composure of himself, only now he too was smiling slyly.

-Meanwhile, with Angie and Mizuki-

While Tagiru and Gumdramon had Betsumon to escort them to their rooms, Cutemon and Dorulmon took it upon themselves to escort the girls to a room for them, while Mikey and Jeremy were taken to a spare room, courtesy out of Lillymon's heart, both out of kindness and because when Beastmon offered she got all flirtatious again, in which the plant Digimon didn't want to see Angie upset again or anyone else injured by her anger.

Anyway, after Cutemon and Dorulumon left, giving the girls time to admire the room, its decorum and catch up after so long.

"So, what have you been up to since we last met, Angie?" Mizuki asked curiously.

"Oh, you know. Getting through school, helping Mikey and Shoutmon capture rogue Digimon, pretty much the usual." Angie replied simply, before asking. "And what about you?"

"I'm still exploring the depths of the ocean with Submarimon, cleaning it up and picking up some beautiful treasures along the way." Mizuki happily replied, before the treasure hunter asked curiously. "By the way, do you know if Mikey is seeing anyone?"

Hearing Mizuki's question caused Angie's cheeks to flush slightly, before she managed to say. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if he has a girlfriend or if he's still single." Mizuki replied, before she stated. "Because I was thinking aout asking him out on a date."

"A date?" Angie questioned, feeling a strange pang within her.

"Yeah. I mean Mikey is such a nice guy." Mizuki replied, before following up by saying. "Not to mention he's quite cute. Don't you agree?"

"No... Err... I mean yes... Wait, I mean..." Angie said, conflicted by Mizuki's question, however, the girls were interrupted when someone began knocking at the door, before the familiar voice of Tagiru asked. "Hey, Angie, Mizuki. Can we come in?"

Upon hearing Tagiru's request, Angie allowed the boys inside, glad to move the conversation away from Mikey, as well as seeing no harm in letting Tagiru, and no doubt Gumdramon, inside, in which the door opened up and allowed the superstars inside, neither Angie or Mizuki aware of what was in store for them.

After Tagiru and Gumdramon entered the room, closing the door behind them, Angie asked curiously. "So, what do you want, Tagiru?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for being such a jerk before." Tagiru replied, rubbing the back of his head as he did, careful to avoid his wound.

Hearing that made Angie smile, thinking Tagiru had matured, but was proven wrong when the Digimon Hunter pulled out a toy blaster from behind his back and told Angie slyly. "And I know just the way how."

Angie was quite confused as to what Tagiru was planning, but before she could ask, the Gogglehead aimed the blaster directly at Angie, pulled the trigger, which sent a multi-coloured wave right at Angie, causing her eyes to glaze over and her body to stand at attention.

"Angie!" Mizuki yelled in concern, before asking in a worried tone. "What did you do to her?"

Tagiru and Gumdramon only smiled slyly, before the Digimon Hunter then aimed the unusual looking ray gun at Mizuki and told her. "The same thing I'm going to do to you. Now just relax."

And before Mizuki could react, Tagiru pulled the trigger and fired another wave of multi-coloured wave, hitting the treasuer hunter and placing her under the same state of hypnosis as Angie.

"Angie, Mizuki, can you hear me?" Tagiru asked.

"We hear you, Master Tagiru..." Angie and Mizuki both replied in distant tones.

Tagiru smiled upon seeing that Angie's mind and Mizuki's were now open to his suggestions and commands, and knew exactly what to do with the brainwashed duo, in which the Gogglehead asked. "Angie, Mizuki, I'm going to ask you some questions and you will honestly answer them, got it?"

"Got it..." Angie and Mizuki each replied in their still distant tones.

Turning his attention to Angie, Tagiru questioned. "Angie. Why did you hit me before?"

"I hit you because of Mikey..." Angie replied in a trance-like tone.

Hearing that perked Tagiru and Gumdramon's curiosity, causing the Gogglehead to ask. "What about Mikey? Do you have feelings for him?"

"I do... Mikey is brave, strong and intelligent but at the same time, empathetic, caring and always there when you need him and he always tries to help everyone, including me... Like when he protected me from SkullMeramon by using himself as a shield... Or when he helped me break free from Lilithmon's mind control... Sure he has his faults and overdoes it to the point where he wares himself out... But that's because he just wants to help everyone and make things better... It's one of the reasons I love him so much..." Angie replied in a still distant, but more loving tone.

"And what about you, Mizuki? Do you feel the same way?" tagiru questioned the entranced treasure hunter.

In reply, Mizuki nodded her head, before saying in a warm, yet still entranced tone, her cheeks turning red at the last part of her confession. "I agree completely with Angie... Mikey is such a great guy... And just like Angie, he helped me regain my strength when Dragomon hypnotised me into attacking Plesiomon so he could steal her Digi-Egg... Not to mention he's a real hottie..."

Hearing more than enough, Tagiru then said in a commanding tone. "Angie, Mizuki, after Gumdramon and I high-five you will both to kiss each other as if you were kissing Mikey. And, as you do, your kiss will get deeper and deeper as your feelings for Mikey will come out, as will your feeling for each other and any other girls Mikey likes."

"Yes, Master..." Angie and Mizuki replied loyally, causing Tagiru and Gumdramon to smile, before the 'X' scarred dragon leapt up and smacked Tagiru's hand, triggering the mental command placed within the girl's minds and caused Angie and Mizuki to kiss each other passionately.

As the girls continued to make out, Angie became bolder as her tongue soon invaded Mizuki's mouth, which she welcomed, while Angie's hands roamed down to Mizuki's buttocks and gave them a squeeze, causing the entranced treasure hunter to moan in Angie's mouth and mimic Angie's actions, making her moan back in arousal, all the time Tagiru's words filled their minds and they could feel their love being with Mikey heightening, as well as being with each other, and, in Angie's case, even Beastmon, as she now saw that the Digimon princess was actually quite sexy and she'd love to get into her pants.

Seeing the girls were ready, Tagiru cycled through the various modes of the Hypno Zapper until he came across a very special selection, 'The Breast Enhancement Mode'.

Tagiru then aimed the Hypno Zapper at the hypnotised pair, before the superstar then told them both. "Angie, Mizuki, After I zap you, you will realize that Mikey is your beloved Master and you are his beloved slaves now and forever."

It was then Tagiru fired the Hypno Zapper again, hitting both Angie and Mizuki who both moaned out as they could feel a strange sensation in their chests.

And once the Hypno Zapper's ray wore off Tagiru and Gumdramon could see that Mizuki's breasts had gone from a B-Cup to an F-Cup, while Angie's were somewhat larger than Mizuki's.

"How do you girls feel?" Tagiru asked in a curious and sly tone.

"Never better." Angie replied.

"I couldn't agree more with you, Mistress Angie." Mizuki stated lovingly, giving her new Mistress a quick kiss, before turning back to Tagiru and Gumdramon and asking the pair in an excited tone. "So when can we meet our new Master?"

"Soon." Gumdramon replied, before the purple dragon explained. "He may need some 'convincing' about the situation before you see him."

"And there's still the case of who else will join your side along serving Mikey." Tagiru replied slyly, before an idea popped into his head, causing the superstar to say. "And I think I know a certain Digimon who can help us."


	2. Chapter 2

-Age of characters-

Nene Amano: Age 18

.

.

.

-Lemon warning-

While their friends were preoccupied, Shoutmon and Lunamon were completely naked and locked in a deep and loving kiss in their private shower.

"Oh, Shoutmon, I missed you so much." Lunamon said lovingly as she broke from the kiss.

"I missed you too, Lunamon." Shoutmon replied in a tone of equal love.

And, to show how much she missed her beloved, Lunamon kissed her way down Shoutmon's chest, causing his manhood to emerge from its protective sheath, before she lowered herself onto her knees and took his cock into her mouth.

"I missed this... Ah... Too, Lunamon... Ah, yeah...!" Shoutmon groaned out in pleasure, making Lunamon mentally smile that she was pleasuring her King, not to mention she too had missed mating with Shoutmon.

As Lunamon continued to suck Shoutmon off, the red dragon Digimon began to gently stroke the top of her head, encouraging the rabbit-like Digimon to continue her loving actions, which she did happily, sucking harder then before as she took all of her mate's member into her mouth.

But soon, Shoutmon could feel he was going to cum soon, and then, with one loud groan, the Digimon King came, filling Lunamon's mouth with his seed.

"Lunamon, that was great." Shoutmon told Lunamon in a loving tone, before he said. "And now for something we will both enjoy."

Shoutmon then inserted his cock into Lunamon's pussy, causing both her and the red dragon Digimon to moan out loudly in pleasure, before the Digimon King started to thrust his cock in and out of Lunamon's vagina, causing both lovers to moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, Shoutmon... Ah... That's so... Ah... That's so good...!" Lunamon cried out in pleasure as she and her King continued to mate.

However, while the Digimon King and his Queen continued mating, the world around them fading as all that mattered to them was each other and their love, neither were aware that outside their bathroom and in their bedroom was Betsumon, who had used his devious thieving skills to silently pick the lock under the order of his Boss and the superstar.

As Betsumon continued to rummage through cupboards, draws and wardrobes, the cosplay Digimon could hear the moans and cries of Shoutmon and Lunamon's pleasure, however, didn't that distract him from his 'mission', obtaining Shoutmon's old headphones.

'Found ya.' Betsumon thought to himself as he finally came across the headphones, which were stored in the top draw of a nightstand, alongside a damaged pack of DigiBytes with Shoutmon's signature on it.

But before Betsumon could figure out why Shoutmon and Lunamon kept such a thing, the cosplay Digimon suddenly heard the running water in the bathroom slowly fade, indicating Shoutmon and Lunamon had finished mating and would move to the bedroom.

And, quickly, Betsumon grabbed the headphones, closed the draws he had searched through and bolted out with an amazing array of stealth, locking the door behind him as he did, before Shoutmon emerged from the bathroom, with Lunamon hugging his body.

Her arms around his chest, legs around his waist, while Shoutmon's cock was buried in her pussy, before they got onto their bed and continued to mate, unaware of what had partaken and what had been taken.

-With Tagiru and the others: End Lemon-

While Betsumon was inside finding Shoutmon's old headphones, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Angie and Mizuki were just outside, waiting for the cosplay Digimon's return.

And, after exiting the private quarters of the Digimon King and Queen, Gumdramon asked his friend. "Did you get it?"

"Barely." Betsumon replied, handing Tagiru the headphones. "Now, you hold up your end of the deal."

"Gladly." Tagiru said, before snapping fingers, in which Angie and Mizuki then, to his enjoyment, stripped themselves of all their clothing, excluding their bras and panties, with Angie wearing a matching orange set, while Mizuki was wearing white, revealing their well-developed bodies and large breasts to the Gogglehead, the 'X' scarred dragon and the cosplay Digimon, before handing them over to Betsumon.

"These clothes are of great quality." Betsumon stated, before thinking out loud. "I bet I'll make some great costumes out of these."

"One last thing." Tagiru then said, getting Betsumon's attention, before the superstar asked. "You wouldn't know where I could find Beastmon's room would you?"

-Later-

After traversing through Shoutmon's castle, passing various Digimon who didn't find Angie and Mizuki's lack of clothing unusual, being Digimon after all, the four of them had arrived at their destination, Beastmon's bedroom.

Tagiru, Gumdramon, Angie and Mizuki smiled as they watched the Digimon princess sleep, in which Beastmon had her right paw down the front of her pants, moving it around as she let out soft sighs of pleasure as she was masturbating in her sleep, before moaning out softly. "Oh, Mikey... My champion..."

Hearing Beastmon say Mikey's name made the superstar smile, before he carefully placed Shoutmon's headphones over Beastmon's ears, as after zapping Gumdramon into helping him, Tagiru had discovered a recording mode upon the Hypno Zapper, which had a pre-recorded message, turning a girl named Zoe Orimoto into the slave of Takuya Kanbara.

However, Tagiru made a new message, And, with that ready, Tagiru uploaded the commands within Shoutmon's headphones, telling Beastmon, or any others who would hear the message, that she was Mikey's slave and loved to obey him alongside her sisters. And would do anything he or their Mistress, Angie Hinamoto, would command.

With the headphones secured, the subliminal commands then began to play themselves over and over in Beastmon's ears, weakening her mental defenses and making her submit to Tagiru's orders.

"Mikey Kudo is your Master. You are in love with Mikey and love to obey Master Mikey. You love and serve your Master, just like you love and serve your Mistress, Angie Hinamoto. You love it when your Master or Mistress do your thinking for you or give you orders as it makes you happy knowing you are making them happy. When you obey Mikey or Angie you will be rewarded with pleasure and you will never disobey, as to disobey your Master or Mistress causes you pain, but you are a good and obedient slave who will never disobey Master and Mistress. A good and obedient slave who will forever obey and love her Master and Mistress."

As the message continued to repeat itself, further reprogramming Beastmon's mind, Tagiru decided it was time for Angie to meet her Master, after the Digimon Hunter had a 'little talk' with him first, while Mizuki would keep an eye on Beastmon until she would wake up, then they'd get in on the 'fun'.

-Around the same time, with Mikey-

Meanwhile, the general of the Fusion Fighthers had been escorted to his own bedroom by Lillymon, who was just about to leave, but before she could Mikey suddenly asked. "Lillymon?"

Upon hearing Mikey call her name, the Ultimate level Digimon asked curiously. "What is it, Mikey?"

"I was just wondering if you're alright?" Mikey replied, which surprised Lillymon that he'd ask her that, despite her not saying anything, the Red General could sense something was on her mind, in which Mikey then said rassuringly. "It's alright, Lillymon. You can trust me."

"It's about Shoutmon." Lillymon replied, perking Mikey's curiosity, before the plant Digimon said, her cheeks turning a shade of pink as she spoke. "I... I love him."

Mikey curiosity was turned to surprise upon hearing Lillymon's confession, before Lillymon went deeper into her feelings, telling the General of the Fusion Fighters that as kids she and Shoutmon were close, and while Lillymon, who was still a young Palmon, had two loving Sunflowmon as her parents, Shoutmon's parents were destroyed by the Bagra Army a long time ago and was looked after by Jijimon, but that didn't stop him from smiling or wanting to become the Digimon King to make the Digital World a better place for every Digimon, something which made Palmon admire him.

And her admiration soon blossomed when Lillymon told Mikey how it was thanks to Shoutmon she was given the strength to Super Evolve after he had saved her life.

-Flashback: Outside the Village of Light-

Palmon was just outside the village border, picking flowers because she wanted to make a beautiful floral crown for herself in the hopes Shoutmon would notice her.

However, Palmon stopped when she noticed several Digimon in the distance talking amongst each other, and though warned by Jijimon not to head out too far from the village, Palmon's curiousity got the better of her, in which the plant Digimon lowered herself to blend in with the flowers as she crept up to the unknown Digimon group.

Getting close enough, Palmon could see that the group consisted of six Gazimon and a Phantomon, and what they were discussing shocked her.

"**So is everything ready for our conquest?**" Phantomon asked in a sinister tone.

In reply, one of the Gazimon nodded, before asking their leader. "But what of the civilians, Boss? Won't they put up a fight?"

"**From what my informant has told me there's only one threat in that pathetic little village, Jijimon. He may be old, but he's still a Mega level Digimon. But with his power at my disposal, we will conquer the Village of Light.**" Phantomon explained, letting out a dark laugh of evil, before he chanted. "**For the Bagra Army!**"

"For the Bagra Army!" The Gazimon all chanted.

Hearing that Phantomon and his Gazimon minions were plannig to attack the Village of Light caused Palmon to panic, in which she quietly began to back away, only to bumb into the back of something furry, before a dark voice said. "Well, well, well. Look's like I found a spy. And my Boss hates spies."

Palmon then turned around to see another Gazimon, who suddenly grabbed Palmon's right arm and pulled her over to his leader, throwing her to the ground before the reaper Digimon.

"**I see you were listening to our plans, little Digimon.**" Phantomon stated, before he said darkly. "**Too bad you won't be around to see us destroy your village.**"

"Don't count on it, you Halloween reject!" A familiar male voice called out, before the voice exclaimed. "Fiery Fastball!"

Two of the six Gazimon were then struck by a sphere of energy, which exploded upon contact and turned the Gazimon pair into mere data particles, before the Digimon revealed himself, being nonother than...

"Shoutmon!" Palmon called out happily, before he appeared before the plant Digimon and asked as he helped her up. "Palmon, are you alright?"

Palmon nodded her head in reply, before Phantomon stated in a frustrated tone. "Y**ou litle runt! You and your girlfriend are going to pay!**"

"Don't count on it!" Shoutmon replied, bringing out his mic as the red dragon Digimon lunged at Phatomon, however, the ghost Digimon was quick to act and brought up his scythe, causing both weapons to clash against one another.

But with Shoutmon locked in a stalemate with Phantomon, it left the red dragon Digimon vulnerable to attacks from Phantomon's minions.

"Electric Stun Blast!" The four Gazimon exclaimed, before each shot out a black gas full of electicity from their mouths, striking Shoutmon and causing him to scream out in pain as he was unable to maintain his strength, causing a sinister look to appear in Phatomon's eyes, before the ghost Digimon managed to slash Shoutmon's mic out of his hands and jab his right claw into the red dragon's chest.

Seeing this caused Palmon to scream out Shoutmon's name in concern as Phamon's claw dug deeper and deeper into his chest, causing him to scream out as he was being physically and mentally attacked.

But then, Phantomon's body sunk into Shoutmon's, causing his screams to soon silence as his head drooped, a dark red arua to momentarilly encircle his body as Phantomon's scythe materialized in his hands.

Seeing this caused Palmon to once again yell out Shoutmon's name again as she wanted to know what was wrong with her friend, but was then stopped as two Gazimon grabbed her arms, preventing her escape.

And things went from bad to a disaster as 'Shoutmon' began to laugh darkly, before slowly lifting his head to show Palmon that his eyes had turned from their usual kind blue to a wicked and clouded turquoise colour.

"S... Shoutmon?" Palmon asked in a worried tone for her friend, however, her worry turned to fear as 'Shoutmon' suddenly held Phantomon's scythe up to the plant Digimon's neck.

"**Shoutmon? I'm sorry to say but that runt's body is now mine!**" 'Shoutmon' replied, revealing that the red dragon Digimon had been posessed by Phantomon.

Phantomon then used Shoutmon's body to take his scythe away from Palmon's neck, only to raise it in the air, as the ghost Digimon planned to finish Palmon off with one slice.

However, as he brought his scythe down, Shoutmon's arm suddenly stopped, the blade mere inches away from her Palmon's, and began shaking, confusing the Gazimon and their captive.

'**What's going on?**' Phantomon questioned himself, before receiving the answer as he suddenly exclaimed in a determined tone. "**I won't... I won't let you harm my friends...!**"

Hearing that caused his host's eyes to widen in the realization that Shoutmon was fighting back, causing Phantomon to think astonished. '**Impossible! No Digimon has been able to resist my power, what makes this pest different?**'

"What do we do?" One of the Gazimon questioned his allies, in which the Gazimon holding Palmon's right arm let go and replied. "I know what I'm going to do. Electric Electric Stun Bl..."

As the Gazimon was about to unleash his attack, the Gazimon holding Palmon's other arm let go and pushed her out of the way, placing his left hand over the attacking Gazimon's mouth.

"Are you nuts?" Gazimon questioned, before explaining to his comrade. "If Phantomon's host is destroyed, than Phantomon will be destroyed too."

As Gazimon slowly removed his hand from the other Gazimon's mouth, all of Phantomon's minions and Palmon watched in confusion as Shoutmon's body started to pull the reaper Digimon's scythe towards himself.

"Boss, what are you doing?" Gazimon asked in a confused tone.

"**I'm protecting my home and my friends!**" Phantomon replied, revealing Shoutmon was regaining control over his body and was willing to sacrifice himself to stop the ghost Digimon.

"**You're bluffing. No Digimon would be foolish enough to destroy themselves.**" Phantomon stated through his host, before Shoutmon replied, forcing the scythe closer to him and the ghost Digimon invading his body. "**Well, you've never met me before.**"

Realizing his host wasn't bluffing; Shoutmon's body began to move around frantically and uncontrollably as the pair fought for control, until the possessed Digimon dropped the scythe and forced Phantomon out, regaining full control over himself as he fell to one knee and started to breath heavily, for Phantomon's possession and removal took a lot of energy out of him.

"**I must admit I'm impressed, Shoutmon. You would've made an excellent addition to the Bagra Army.**" Phantomon stated, before saying. "**Too bad you picked the wrong side to team up with.**"

"I won't stop... I won't stop fighting." Shoutmon managed to tell Phantomon as he slowly stood up.

"**And why is that?**" Phantomon questioned curiously.

"I told you, to protect my home and my friends." Shoutmon replied.

Hearing his reason caused Phantomon to laugh in amusement, before declaring. "**You should look at yourself. You can barely stand, let alone protect your friends or yourself.**"

"I don't care. My friends give me the strength to keep on fighting and I won't stop no matter what!" Shoutmon yelled out in pure determination, which filled Palmon with the same determined feeling, along with a newfound strength, which caused the plant Digimon to glow brightly.

"**What is this trickery?**" Phantomon demanded.

And Phantomon received his answer when the light died down revealing palmon had changed her form, her height had increased dramatically.

A pink dress adorned her slender and humanoid figure as four leaf-like wings had emerged from her back.

Green boots, decorated with yellow flowers, adorned her feet, while green sleeves with petals encased her arms, revealing to Phantomon, his minions and Shoutmon she had Digivolved into her Ultimate form, Lillymon.

"Wha...? She Digivolved!?" One of the Gazimon questioned in shock and awe.

"**Impossible!**" Phantomon exclaimed, before the reaper Digimon thought to himself in shock as Shoutmon stood proudly before Lillymon. '**How can such weaklings gain so much power?**'

"Like I told you before our friends give us the strength to keep on fighting!" Shoutmon stated in reply, before the red dragon Digimon shouted in a determined tone. "And now to show that power!"

As Shoutmon created another sphere of fiery energy, Lillymon held her arms out, which made a gun muzzle from the petals on her wrists, before she called out. "Flower Cannon!"

"Fiery Fastball!" Shoutmon then exclaimed, throwing the fireball into Lillymon's energy blast, setting it a blaze, which headed straight for Phantomon and the Gazimon.

"**This cannot be!**" Phantomon managed to say in fear seconds before the flames engulfed him and his minions, blasting them all into data particles, saving the Village of Light from the attempt of an attack.

As the data particles faded away, Shoutmon put his mic away, before collapsing to the ground, filling Lillymon with worry again as she rushed over to check on her friend.

But there was no need for her to worry, as Lillymon turned Shoutmon around, only to see he had a big smile on his face.

"You were amazing, Pal... I mean Lillymon..." Shoutmon managed to say in a mixture of pride and happiness, before the red dragon Digimon gave into his fatigue and passed out, in which Lillymon smiled at Shoutmon's words as she gently carried him back to the Village of Light for some well deserved rest and medical treatment.

-End Flashback-

"And after Shoutmon felt better, Jijimon came to visit us, only to scold us for not listening to his warnings, but Shoutmon said it was all his fault and I just got caught in his mistakes." Lillymon said, finishing her story, before saying. "Every time I would get into trouble Shoutmon would always be there to help me, and every time he'd tell Jijimon it was his fault. That's when I realized I loved him."

"But now that Shoutmon has a mate I can never express my feelings to him." Lillymon then said sadly as she looked down, but just for a moment, as she then felt Mikey place his hand on her left shoulder, in which the plant Digimon looked up to see the Red General smiling at her as he stared into her eyes, before telling the plant Digimon sincerely. "Don't worry, Lillymon. I'm sure there's something I can do and I'll help anyway I can."

"Thank you, Mikey." Lillymon said happily, as she wrapped her arms around Mikey and hugged him, grateful to have a human friend not too similar to Shoutmon, before saying in a mixture of humour and honesty. "And I promise to help you anyway I can with your mate."

Hearing Lillymon's words caused Mikey to blush again in embarrassment, but before Mikey could reply, Tagiru and Gumdramon entered his room, in which the Digimon Hunter then said. "Hey, Mikey, I..."

But then Tagiru stopped speaking when he saw Mikey wasn't alone and then said teasingly. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

"That's alright." Lillymon replied, breaking away from her hug with the Fusion Fighter's General, before she told Tagiru happily. "If there is something you wish to discuss with Mikey than I will leave."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Tagiru replied in an unusual sly tone, before he asked in an equally sly tone. "Right, Gumdramon?"

"Right." Gumdramon replied, before his tail shot forward and wrapped tightly around Lillymon, restraining her arms and wings, preventing the plant Digimon from moving, flying or fighting.

"Lillymon!" Mikey called out in concern, before the General of the Fusion Fighters then questioned in shock. "Tagiru, what's going on?"

However, Tagiru didn't respond, instead the Digimon Hunter pulled out a strange looking blaster from behind his back and aimed it directly at Lillymon, heightening his confusion as to why Tagiru and Gumdramon were acting so unusual and what they were up to.

But before Mikey could respond, Tagiru pulled the trigger, which sent a multi-coloured wave right at Lillymon, causing her eyes to glaze over as her body stood at attention.

"Lillymon!" Mikey yelled out again, however, he was too late to act, as Tagiru then fired another multi-coloured wave from his ray gun, only this time at Mikey, causing the Fusion Fighter's General to enter the same entranced state as Lillymon.

As Gumdramon released Lillymon from his hold, Tagiru then told the entranced pair. "Mikey, you will do exactly as I tell you and will believe everything I say. And Lillymon, you will listen and obey Gumdramon. Understand?"

"We understand..." Mikey and Lillymon each replied distantly.

"Very good." Gumdramon said, before the 'X' scarred Dragon told Lillymon in a commanding tone. "Now, follow me so Tagiru can 'talk' to Mikey in private."

"Yes, Master Gumdramon..." Lillymon replied in an entranced tone, before she and Gumdramon left the room, allowing the Tagiru to alter Mikey's mindset to better suit his new lifestyle.

"So, Mikey, I had a little chat with Angie and Mizuki awhile ago and they both told me how they really feel about you." Tagiru explained to Mikey, before he told his hypnotised friend. "Now I want you to tell me how you feel about Angie."

"I really Angie... Angie is my best friend, but there are times where I really care for her and want to be with her, not as her friend but as her boyfriend..." Mikey said distantly.

"And what about Mizuki?" Tagiru asked.

"I haven't known Mizuki as long as Angie but she too is a wonderful person... Not to mention just as beautiful and amazing as Angie..." Mikey replied in another distant tone.

Hearing that Mikey loved Angie and had feelings for Mizuki made Tagiru smile, in which the Gogglehead then told Mikey. "Mikey, you're a hero, even if you don't have goggles anymore. And a hero deserves whatever he wants. You are a hero and deserve whatever you want, which is why you deserve to have Angie and Mizuki in your life, not as mere friends but as your slaves. Further more, any other women you love and love you back you will add to your harem and you won't find any of this strange or unusual."

"I'm a hero and deserve whatever I want... I deserve to have Angie and Mizuki in my life as my slaves... Any other women I love and love me, I will add to my harem... Won't find any of this strange or unusual..." Mikey replied in a more loving, but still entranced, tone.

After hearing Mikey submit to his commands, Tagiru snapped his fingers, in which Angie entered the bedroom of the Red General, before she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mikey, after Angie kisses you, you will be free from my command but you'll remember the commands I gave to you while under the influence of the Hypno Zapper." Tagiru instructed, giving Angie her cue to turn her beloved Mikey into her beloved Master.

Angie then kissed Mikey lovingly and passionately on the lips, causing Mikey's eyes to fill with life again, before the General of the Fusion Fighters wrapped his arms around Angie's waist and kissed her back with an equal amount of love and passion.

And as Mikey and Angie continued to kiss each other deeply, Tagiru slowly opened the door, before leaving the room, to give the pair some 'private time'.

-Lemon-

With Tagiru gone, Mikey and Angie broke from their kiss and stared lustfully into each other's eyes, before the Red General gently pushed Angie onto his bed, climbing on top of her as he then pressed his lips against her lips in another loving kiss.

When they released from the kiss, Mikey took of his shirt, revealing his well-developed chest and muscles to Angie, which aroused her, before Mikey decided to return the favour and relieved Angie of her bra, exposing her voluptuous breasts and leaving Angie in just her panties, which, upon seeing them, caused the Red General to stop and blush as he admired Angie's beautiful body.

Seeing her Master staring at her caused Angie to ask curiously. "Does my body please you, Master?"

Upon hearing Angie's question, Mikey snapped back to reality and nodded, before he moved his head down to the right side of Angie's neck and began to lash out on the soft skin of her neck, causing Angie to giggle and moan in pleasure.

And Angie's pleasure was heightened as Mikey moved down to Angie's left breast and started to lick her left nipple, causing it to become fully hard, before the General of the Fusion Fighters began to suck her nipple, while placing his left hand on her right breast and started to massage and fondle it.

"Master... Oh, Master that... Ah... That feels so good...!" Angie moaned out in pleasure as Mikey continued to suck and rub Angie's breasts.

But soon, Angie gently placed her hands on the sides of Mikey's head, removing his talented mouth and tongue away from her breasts, causing him to wonder why Angie wanted him to stop, but received his answer when Angie's hands roamed down from Mikey's face to his hips, in which she then relieved Mikey of pants, leaving him in just a pair of fire brick coloured boxers, noting a bulge forming within them.

And before Mikey could reply, Angie removed the boxers, leaving Mikey completely naked and revealing his eight-inch penis, causing Angie to say. "Oh, Master, you cock is so big and I know how to make it feel really good."

Angie then lowered her head to Mikey's erect manhood, before taking her Master's cock into her and began to suck him off, causing the Fusion Fighter's General to groan out. "Angie... You are... Ah... Doing an amazing job... Keep it up...!"

Upon hearing her Master's words and command, Angie mentally smiled, knowing she was satisfying her beloved.

As Angie continued, Mikey could feel he was going to cum soon, but before he could warn Angie, the Red Genreal groaned out loudly, causing him to release his load and fill Angie's mouth with his cum, which surprised Angie at first, however, she quickly regains her composure and swallows her Master's load without thinking twice.

And when Mikey was done, Angie removed her lips off of Mikey's manhood, only for the General of the Fusion Fighters to quickly say in concern. "I'm sorry, Angie, Are you okay? I didn't mean to..."

However, Angie interrupted her Master's apology, gently placing her right index and middle fingers on Mikey's lips, silencing him, before saying in a loving and submissive tone. "It's all right, Master. I wanted you to do that. As long you're happy, I'm happy too."

Hearing that made Mikey smile, before the Fusion Fighter's General decided to return the pleasure, by grabbing Angie by her hips and returning them to their original positions, removing her panties as he did.

Mikey then lowered his head down to Angie's vagina, which was quite wet from all the 'excitement', in which Mikey then started to lash out at Angie's vagina, causing Angie's cheeks to flush from the pleasure her Master was giving her as she moaned out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, Ma... Ah... Master... That's so good... Oh, yes...!"

But soon, Angie was unable to take it, and just like Mikey, Angie let out a loud cry of pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Mikey's mouth.

When Mikey was done, he licked his lips, moved his head up to Angie's and told her in a sweet and loving tone. "You taste so sweet, my sweet Angie."

Angie giggled at her Master's compliment and nickname for her, before she began to massage Mikey's member, allowing it to regain its full hardness, as Angie was ready to seal their relationship as Master and slave, in which Angie then spread her legs apart, revealing her pussy to Mikey once again, waiting for the Red General to enter her.

"Angie, are you sure?" Mikey asked in curiosity and concern for her, which made her smile that she had such a caring Master, in which she told him honestly. "I am. I love you so much, Master and I want to show it.

"Please, make love to me." Angie begged, and so, without needing another word, Mikey then inserted his manhood into Angie's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

But upon reaching Angie's hymen, Mikey hesitated for a moment, but was reassured when Angie he looked at Angie and she gave him a sweet smile, in which the General of the Fusion Fighters thrust forward, breaking her hymen and causing her to gasp in pain, trying her hardest to hold back her tears.

Mikey then stopped, feeling empathy towards Angie's pain; however, she managed to say to him reassuringly. "Please, Master... Don't stop... I... I want this..."

Hearing Angie's desire, love and need in his beloved's voice, caused Mikey to nod his head, before he began to gently thrust his cock in and out of Angie's vagina.

And after a few moments, the pain faded, causing Angie to moan out in pure pleasure from the amazing sensation of Mikey's member stretching the walls of her pussy out. "Master, it no longer hurts... It feels amazing... Ah... Don't stop...!"

Mikey then let out his own groan of ecstasy, feeling the wetness of Angie's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down on his manhood, giving the General of the Fusion Fighters great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, Angie... You're so wonderful... Ah... It's great...!" Mikey groaned out in pleasure as he and Angie continued to make love.

As the pair continued their lovemaking, Mikey and Angie shared another love filled kiss, never wanting their expression love to end, however, after an hour, both of their movements soon turned frantic as their climaxes drew closer and closer.

Feeling this caused Mikey to break from the kiss and groan out in warning. "Angie, I... I can't... Ah... I can't hold on... I'm going to come soon...!"

"Yes... Ah... Yes, Master... Me too ...Ah...!" Angie replied in sexual excitement.

And soon enough, Angie couldn't take anymore, before Angie screamed out Mikey's name in pure ecstasy as she came, releasing her cum all over Mikey's dick.

"Angie!" Mikey groaned out, feeling Angie feel her release, as he then filled Angie up with his seed, before both lovers collapsed onto the bed, with Mikey removing his dick from Angie's threshold, followed by him rolling onto his back, followed by Angie who snuggled up upon her Master's chest happily.

Mikey and Angie remained in their embrace as both of them allowed their bodies to get all of the oxygen they need after their lovemaking, before Angie said in a heartfelt tone as she gently rubbed her Master's chest with her left hand. "Oh, Master, you were wonderful."

"Mind if we get in on that?" A female voice then asked slyly, in which Mikey and Angie looked to see Mizuki and Beastmon, who was no longer wearing her veil, no longer adorned in her array of jewellery and was no longer in her tan coloured pants, revealing the Digimon princesses was wearing a pair of crimson panties that showed off her slender and sexy gray coloured legs.

"Go right ahead, girls." Angie replied alluringly, moving away from Mikey, before Beastmon and Mizuki made their way up to their Master's bed, climbed onto it and then engaged the Red General in a passionate three-way kiss, which Mikey gladly returned.

After the trio broke from kiss, Beastmon asked in a curious and seductive tone. "Who gets to mate with Master Mikey first?"

And the girls received their answer when Angie said. "Beastmon, I think you should."

Upon hearing her name, though excited that she'd get to make love with her Master, caused Beastmon to ask in a curious tone. "Me?"

"That's right. I know that you have loved Mikey for a very long time, now it's time you showed him your love." Angie replied in an honest tone.

"Thank you, Mistress Angie." Beastmon replied in a mixture of pure joy and love, which caused Angie to smile back at Beastmon, before the Digimon princess locked lips with her Master.

After breaking from the kiss, Beastmon began to kiss around Mikey's neck, down his chest, licking his nipples as she did, before the Digimon princess reached Mikey's fully erect member, which she started to lick around, causing her Master to groan in pleasure, before his pleasure was heightened as Beastmon took Mikey's manhood into her mouth and began to lovingly suck her Master off.

As Beastmon continued, Mikey groaned louder, feeling Beastmon's tongue dancing around his shaft and her fangs softly scrape his length, followed by the added sensation of her twin tails massaging his balls, caused the General of the Fusion Fighters to groan out in pleasure. "Ah, yeah, Beastmon... That's it... That's amazing... Don't stop...!"

Beastmon obeyed her Master, taking more of his cock into her mouth as she continued her actions with her tails for several more minutes.

However, Mikey could feel he was reaching his climax and groaned out in warning. "Beast... Beastmon, if you keep on going... I'm going to... Ah... Going to cum soon...!"

Hearing Mikey's warning only encouraged Beastmon to continue her blowjob, and it wasn't long until he came, filling Beastmon's mouth with his cum, before the Red General removed his manhood from the Digimon princesses' mouth, causing a final load of his cum to spurt from his cock, coating Beastmon's face, breasts and some even getting in her pastel red coloured hair.

Shortly after Beastmon had wiped Mikey's cum off of her chest and face, licking her claws clean as she savoured the taste of her Master's seed, Beastmon moved to the end of Mikey's bed and repositioned herself on all fours, giving her Master a nice view of her buttocks and pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids.

"Oh, Master Mikey, I've wanted you for so long. Please, mate with me and make me yours." Beastmon begged, swaying her hips as she did, in which Mikey complied and then pushed his cock into Beastmon's vagina until he was all the way inside her, causing the Digimon princess to moan in pleasure as Mikey's manhood began to enter and exit her.

As Mikey and Beastmon continued to mate, the Red General placed his hands on Beastmon's breasts and began to fondle them as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, causing her to purr out in pure pleasure. "Yes, Master, yes... Ah... How I've dreamed of us... Of this... And it never felt so good...!"

Mikey groaned in pleasure as he felt the pleasure flow through him as his member continued to penetrate Beastmon's pussy, causing Beastmon to continue moaning as her body rocked with wave after wave of sexual pleasure as her Master's cock went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust and his hands continued to rub her large breasts.

Soon enough, the whole world seemed to vanish around her as all Beastmon could see and think about was her Master and the pleasure he was giving her, wishing that the experience didn't have to end.

However, as Mikey continued to thrust inside of Beastmon for another hour, her moans soon turned into loud screams of ecstasy as the Digimon princess could felt herself reaching her climax.

"Oh, Master... Ah... I can't... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!" Beastmon moaned out, causing Mikey to groan out in reply. "Me too, Beastmon... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming too...!"

Mikey and Beastmon continued to mate for several more minutes, until Beastmon was unable to contain herself as she reached her climax, causing the Digimon princess to cry out erotically. "Mikey, I love you!"

With that, Beastmon then released her cum all over Mikey's manhood, causing him to reach his peak and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, releasing his warm seed into Beastmon's womb.

With their orgasms over, Beastmon collapsed onto her stomach, lying on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face, while the Fusion Fighter's General managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the Digimon princess, removing his cock from out of Beastmon's pussy.

"That felt so... So good... You are amazing, Master..." Beastmon managed to say in a pleasure drunk tone, before Mikey felt a pair of arms wrap around him, in which the General of the Fusion Fighter's turned to see Angie smiling at him.

"You've got that right." Angie said lovingly, kissing Mikey on his left cheek, before Angie told her Master as she broke from her embrace. "But now I think it's about time Mizuki got the chance to experience what we did."

Upon hearing that, Mikey turned around to see Mizuki was lying down, her legs spread out revealing her wet pussy, in which Angie told her Master. "I got Mizuki all ready for you, Master."

Mikey then climbed on top of Mizuki, looking deeply into her ultramarine eyes, giving her a look, as if asking if she truly wanted this to happen, in which the treasure hunter only smiled and nodded her head, in which Mikey nodded in reply, before inserting his manhood inside Mizuki's vagina, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

But upon reaching Mizuki's hymen, Mikey then stopped, looking at Mizuki in concern, however, she only nodded her head in approval, which, in response, the Red General gave one big thrust, breaking Mizuki's hymen, taking her virginity and causing her the treasure hunter to let out a slight winch of pain from the feeling of Mikey penetrating her, before Mizuki then said. "Thought that would hurt more..."

"I'm just glad that it didn't hurt too much." Mikey replied in a caring tone, before the General of the Fusion Fighters began to thrust his manhood in and out of Mizuki's pussy at a slow pace so the treasure hunter would get used to it.

"Oh, Master... Ah... Please... Ah... Please, give it to me harder...!" Mizuki moaned out in a begging and lustful tone, in which Mikey responded to Mizuki's plea by increasing the speed of his thrusting until he reached a pace that he and the treasure hunter both liked.

"Oh, Master... Ah, that's it... Oh, yes, Master... Ah... That feels so good... Ah, yes...!" Mizuki moaned out in pleasure, not wanting their first time to end.

And as Mikey and Mizuki continued to make love, the treasure hunter then went into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around Mikey's shoulders and her legs around his waist, while the Red General moved his hands onto her hips and continued to pound his dick into Mizuki's vagina.

After an hour passed into their lovemaking, the pair returned to their original positions, in which Mikey was back on top of Mizuki, while her arms were wrapped around Mikey's shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist as the General of the Fusion Fighters continued to enter and exit Mizuki's vagina.

But eventually, the two of them were moving around frantically as their climaxes were coming ever so closer, in which Mizuki then moaned out in erotically. "Ah... Master, I... Ah... I can't hold it... I'm going to... Ah... Come...!"

Mizuki continued on as long as she could, however, the treasure hunter was unable to take anymore, in which she then arched her back and cried out in pleasure as she had a huge orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids onto Mikey's manhood, which pushed the Fusion Fighter's General over the edge by Mizuki's climax and caused him to experience his own orgasm, letting out a loud groan as he released his seed into Mizuki's womb, all three satisfied by their Master.

-Sometime later, after a long and passionate time of lovemaking-

Lying in his bed were Angie, Beastmon and Mizuki, all were smiling lovingly at their beloved Master, who was hovering over Angie.

"How did that feel?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Oh, Master, it was wonderful." Angie replied in a warm and loving tone after she and her sister received so much pleasure, in various positions, causing Mikey to smile.

However, before Mikey could say anymore, he then closed his eyes and fell face forward into Angie's crotch, as the General of the Fusion fighters had overdone it again, tiring himself out from trying a little too hard to help satisfy his slaves.

Though as much as Angie was enjoying the feeling of her Master's warm breath on her clit, she gently pulled him up to her breasts, allowing her beloved to rest on her chest, using her breasts as pillows.

And after Mikey was repositioned, Beastmon wrapped her arms around Mikey and snuggled up behind his back, while Mizuki snuggled up to Angie, before the four of them soon fell asleep, dreaming of the love they had experienced with their Master and each other.

-Back in the Real World End Lemon-

Within Yuu's apartment, Yuu, Nene, Damemon and Sparrowmon were sitting around the couch, watching TV, and though their father had to leave them early, Yuu and Nene still had a great time, mostly spending their time in the park having an enjoyable picnic together as a family.

But the Amano siblings and their Digimon partners were interrupted when they heard someone knocking on the door, in which Yuu said. "I'll get it."

After making his way to the front door, Yuu, followed by Damemon, opened the door and was surprised to see who was waiting outside for him.

"Lillymon?" Yuu questioned, confused as to what the plant Digimon was doing in the Real World or what she wanted, before the blond asked her in a curious and polite tone. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came over to be a momentarily distraction." Lillymon happily replied.

"Distraction?" Yuu questioned, which confused the blond and his Digimon partner as to what Lillymon meant by that.

However, the duo received their answer when a bright light shone behind them, followed by the sound of Nene and Sparrowmon both screaming.

And in response, Yuu and Damemon quickly turned around to see Gumdramon and Tagiru, who was holding what looked like a toy ray gun, and had used a portal Digi-Gate portal to enter Yuu's home, but were shocked to see that the purple dragon Digimon had pinned Sparrowmon to the ground as his tail was tightly wrapped around her and Nene, preventing the machine Digimon or her human partner from escaping Gumdramon's grasp.

"Nene! Sparrowmon!" Yuu yelled out in concern, before the blond rushed over, grabbed Tagiru by the collar of his shirt and demanded. "Tagiru, What do you think you are doing?"

In reply, Tagiru only smiled, before pushing Yuu away, knocking the blond to the ground in the process, before holding the blaster at his head, ceasing his movements and causing Damemon to call out Yuu's name, concerned for his best friend, seeing his human partner in danger.

However, Damemon was unable to save his friend due to Lillymon's intervening.

"Flower Wreath!" Lillymon announced, and before Damemon knew what happened, he was tied up with a rope made out of vines and flowers, binding the Digimon's arms tightly.

"No good, no good, very no good!" Damemon exclaimed in worry for himself, but more for Yuu, Nene and Sparrowmon.

"Capture complete." Tagiru announced, before saying proudly to his Digimon allies. "Great work you two."

"It was nothing." Gumdramon happily replied as the 'X' scarred Digimon smiled, remaining on top of the restrained Nene and Sparrowmon.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Nene asked, confused and worried as to why Tagiru, Gumdramon and Lillymon were acting so weirdly.

"To give you all better lives and to reveal your true feelings." Tagiru replied in an unusual sly tone.

But before Nene, Yuu or their Digimon partners could question what Tagiru was on about or had planned, the strange looking gun in his possession, the superstar pulled the trigger, sending a multi-coloured wave right at Yuu, and no matter what he did, he couldn't look away as the wave hit him.

And after the wave wore off, Tagiru held out his left arm, offering it to Yuu to help him back up, which the blond accepted, and when Yuu was back up, face to face with Tagiru, the blond stared distantly at the Gogglehead, causing Damemon to exclaim once again. "No good, no good, very no good!"

"Wrong, Damemon, it is good. And you will see soon enough." Gumdramon corrected his flower bound friend slyly, while Tagiru changed the target of the Hypno Zapper to Nene and Sparrowmon, as their lives, as well as Yuu's and Damemon's, were all soon to change.

-Back in the Digital World: Upcoming Lemon-

As Mikey laid in his bed, remaining asleep, Angie, Beastmon and Mizuki had all woken up not too long ago and were now happily watching as their Master slept with a look a pure love, desire and devotion to the Red General on their faces.

But the two slaves and their Mistress stopped when the sound of the bedroom door slowly opened up, revealing Nene, who had a soft, yet shy, smile on her face.

However, Nene felt reassurance when Angie smiled warmly at her, before making a gesture with her index finger, beckoning the brunette to approach her as the girls moved away from their Master and allowed Nene to approach his sleeping form.

Mikey then stirred in his sleep as a warm sensation around his manhood awoke from, in which the Fusion Fighter's General slowly opened his eyes, awakening to the sight of Nene licking around his dick.

"Wha...? Nene?" Mikey asked, a little confused, but mostly aroused, at the sight of the naked idol between his legs.

"Tagiru helped me realize my feelings for you. You are a truly amazing person, Mikey Kudo. Not only did you save my brother from the Bagra Army, but you also helped save me from my own darkness. I'd be honoured to be your slave." Nene told Mikey in a heartfelt tone, before saying shyly as she looked away. "That is, if you will have me."

It was then Mikey placed his left hand on Nene's chin, gently lifting her head up, his grey eyes staring into her amethyst ones, before a gentle and loving smile, followed by the General of the Fusion Fighters engaging Nene in a passionate and loving kiss, which Nene happily returned, knowing she was now belonged to Mikey.

As Mikey and Nene continued to kiss, the Fusion Fighter's General repositioned the brunette so she was lying on the bed, before Mikey hovered over her, taking Nene's left breast in his right hand and used his tongue to lash out at her right nipple, filling Nene with pleasure.

And her pleasure was heightened as Mikey took Nene's entire nipple into his mouth and began to suck her nipple and breast, causing the brunette's moans of pleasure to increase, as Nene then placed her hands on Mikey's head, massaging it and ruffling his hair.

Soon, Mikey moved his head away from Nene's breasts and down to the brunette's pussy, spreading her legs out, and completely exposing her pussy to him, in which the Red General moved his head closer to Nene's pussy and began to lash out at it, causing the brunette to loudly moan in pleasure. "Oh, yes, Mikey... Ah... Yes, Master Mikey... That's... Ah... That's wonderful...!"

And with one erotic cry, Nene experienced her first ever orgasm, releasing her cum into Mikey's mouth, with some landing on his face, not that he minded.

Happy to see Nene's satisfaction of his tongue, Mikey then wiped his face, licked his lips, before the brunette showed her love and gratefulness to her Master when she then brought Mikey up into a sitting position, placed her hands on the Red General's member, and began to massage and stimulate her Master's manhood, causing the General of the Fusion Fighters to groan out as his cock became fully erect again.

Seeing that her Master was now ready, Nene then moved her head down to Mikey's dick, licking all around the head with her tongue, along the underside of all eight-inches of the Red General's length, before taking his cock into her mouth, sucking as hard as she could, but not too hard, so the feeling would last for her beloved.

"Ah... Nene... You... Ah... You're so good at this... Keep going...!" Mikey groaned out in pleasure as the General of the Fusion Fighters placed his hands on Nene's head, and began to move her head forward, allowing more of his manhood to enter her mouth, causing Nene to think to mentally smile, knowing she was doing a good job and was making her Master happy.

After several more minutes, Mikey was unable to take anymore from Nene's blowjob and let out a loud groan as he removed his hands off of the brunette's head, in which Nene then took Mikey's member out of her mouth, before the Red General had his orgasm, releasing his load into Nene's waiting mouth.

And after swallowing his cum, Mikey and Nene kissed each other once again, before Mikey gently lowered the brunette until she was lying on her back, exposing her wet vagina to her Master, showing how badly she wanted him.

Remembering how Angie and Mizuki felt pain upon losing their hymens caused Mikey to hesitate for a moment, until Nene gave his Master a reassuring look, as the brunette had lost her virginity ages ago from breaking it while training for a fight scene in one of her movies, in which Mikey then inserted his manhood into Nene's vagina, going very deep inside of her and causing her to moan out from the wonderful sensation of her Master inside her. "Yes... It's inside of me... You're so deep inside of me, Master...!"

As Mikey continued to make love to Nene, the Red General groaned out in pleasure from the tightness that Nene's vaginal walls were putting on his cock, causing him to groan out. "Oh, you are so tight, Nene... Ah... It's wonderful... So wonderful...!"

Nene moaned out in an erotic reply. "You, too, my... Ah... My Master... Please keep going... Ah... Don't stop... Please don't stop...!"

The pair continued their lovemaking as long as they could, with Mikey pulling Nene into a sitting position, but soon, both of their movements started turning frantic as they were both reaching their climaxes.

"N... Nene, I... I can't hold myself anymore... Ah... I'm going... I'm going to cum soon...!" Mikey then groaned out erotically, causing Nene to reply in the same tone of erotic excitement. "Yes... Ah... Yes, Master... I can't hold myself either...!"

After several more thrusts, Mikey groaned out loudly, filling Nene's womb with his cum as he had his orgasm.

"Oh, Master, I love you... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Nene screamed out in ecstasy as the brunette was sent over the edge from feeling her Master's release, causing her to releases her cum all over the General of the Fusion Fighter's member, before both of them collapsed onto the bed.

After regaining his energy, Mikey removed his manhood from Nene's threshold and rolled over to her right side, his still hard member pointing upward, arousing his slaves.

And then, Angie lowered herself onto Mikey, allowing his cock to go deep into her pussy, causing Angie to arch her head back at the feeling of the pleasure that she was getting again.

"Oh, Master, I can feel your cock... Ah... So deep... It is touching the deepest portions of my pussy...!" Angie moaned out, before she started to jump up and down, impaling herself on her Master's manhood.

Mikey groaned out in reply. "A... Ah... Angie... You are so tight... Oh, Angie...!"

Another hour passed as both lovers gained sweat all over their bodies, flowing down their bodies, before Angie yelled out erotically as she was reaching her climax. "Oh, Master... Ah... I'm cumming... I'm cumming... Master...!"

It was then Angie came, releasing her cum all over Mikey's dick, which caused Mikey to cum too, filling Angie with more of his cum, before she collapsed on top of her beloved's chest as he gently stroked her hair, while Beastmon and Mizuki looked on in lust and excitement, knowing that their Master would soon mate with them.

-End Lemon-


	3. Chapter 3

-Age of characters-

Yuu Amano: Age 16

Airu Suzaki: Age 16

Mami Takahashi: Age 16

Haruka Hazuki: Age 16

Midori Miike: Age 16

.

.

.

-Meanwhile-

Back in Koto was none other than the trap master and lover of all things cute, Airu Suzaki, who, after the defeat of Quartzmon, had captured many Digimon alongside her Digimon partner, Opossummon.

As the pair continued to head down the street, with Opossummon floating alongside Airu, she noticed something was up with her human partner.

"Airu, What's up?" Opossummon asked curiously, breaking Airu's thoughts, before she replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Opossummon asked.

"About Yuu." Airu replied, which perked up Opossummon's curiosity further and caused the cute Digimon to ask. "What about me?"

Airu let out a sigh from Opossummon's misunderstanding and then said. "Not you, I mean Yuu. As in Yuu, my potential subordinate."

Now understanding, Opossummon questioned. "What about him?"

"I know if I had the chance I could finally make him my subordinate." Airu replied, before stating in a tone full of determination. "I'd do anything to cease that opportunity."

But unknown to either of them was that there had been a figure standing in the shadows of a nearby alleyway listening in on their conversation.

'Anything?' The shadowed figure thought cunningly, before teleporting away.

-At the Koto basketball court-

Standing before Yuu, who was now wielding the Hypno Zapper, was non-other than Yuu's biggest fans, Mami Takahashi, Haruka Hazuki and Midori Miike, all of whom had loving expressions on their faces.

"Oh, Master, how may we serve you?" Mami then asked adoringly and submissively.

However, before Yuu could reply, Tuwarmon appeared behind his human partner using his extreme ninja speed.

"Yuu, I have information that may be of interest." Tuwarmon told Yuu, before the robot ninja Digimon went on by saying. " Airu has been spotted nearby. And what's more I heard her say she'd give anything to have you.

Hearing that caused Yuu to smile slyly from Tuwarmon's statement, before the blond focused his attention back to his three fans and asked. "What do you say, girls, ready to meet your new Mistress?"

"Yes Master." The three replied in unison, loyally and lovingly, in which Yuu then began to explain his plan to make Airu his.

-Back with Airu and Oppossumon, sometime later-

The trap master and the balloon blasting Digimon had stopped walking as three young women around her age had confronted them.

The first had shoulder length red hair.

The second had light brown hair, with the back tied into a bun.

And the last girl had dark brown hair and was wearing a pair of red coloured glasses.

"Who are you three? And what do you want?" Airu questioned.

"I'm Haruka Hazuki." The bun haired girl, identified as Haruka replied, before she introduced her friends. "And this is Mami Takahashi and Midori Miike.

"As for what we want, we're here to pass on a message from Yuu." Mami told Airu, which got Airu's attention and caused the lover of cute things to ask. "Yuu Amano?"

In reply, the girls nodded, before Haruka said. "That's him. He has something important he wants to tell you."

"What does he want with Airu?" Oppossumon asked curiously, in which Midori replied. "If you want to find out, head over to the Koto basketball court and you'll get your answers."

Doing as they were told, Airu and Oppossumon headed to Yuu's location; unaware of the trap they were truly being lead into.

-Later-

Airu and Oppossumon followed Haruka, Mami and Midori to the Koto basketball court to see Yuu and Damemon, who, upon seeing them all, smiled and greeted their friends, before the blond walked up to Airu and said. "I see you got my message. Thank you for coming."

"Whatever." Airu replied, trying to act cool, before asking. "So, what do you want?"

"I want to become your subordinate." Yuu replied as he smiled warmly at Airu, which, upon hearing his statement confused the trap master and caused her to question in a confused tone. "What did you say?"

"I said I want to become your subordinate." Yuu told Airu, confirming his statement, before the blond said. "But only if you tell me honestly why you want me so badly, than I will be your subordinate. No questions asked."

Knowing this may be her only chance; Airu decided to play along and replied. "Well, I want you to become my subordinate because you're a genius when encountered in tight situations and can turn the tide of battle in your favour."

"No good, no good, very no good." Damemon interrupted, getting Airu and Oppossumon's attention, before he asked. "Is that all?"

"Hey, 'No questions asked'. Remember?" Airu snapped back at Damemon, who corrected her. "No. Yuu said that. I didn't."

Letting out an annoyed huff, Airu continued and confessed. "Yuu, you're brave, reliable, intelligent and I must admit, you are cute. That's why I want you to become my subordinate, so you can be close to me because I love you!"

Realizing what she had just admitted, Airu quickly covered her mouth as her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, but it was then Yuu walked up to Air, gently placed his hands on hers and lowered them, only to replace her hands with his lips, engaging Airu in a loving kiss.

Airu's eyes widened for a moment until she realized Yuu was actually kissing her, in which the lover of all things cute was unable to resist the warm sensation filling her body and kissed Yuu back with the same amount of love, before the pair broke from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes.

However, while Airu's were full of love, mainly knowing Yuu was a man of his word and was now her subordinate, the blond had a cunning look in his features.

"That's all I needed to hear." Yuu then said, before he snapping his fingers, and before Airu could react or knew what had happened, Mami and Midori had suddenly appeared and were now holding onto Airu's arms tightly, preventing her from moving or reaching her Fusion Loader.

"Oppossumon!" Airu called out for help, however, to the trap master's confusion, she heard a female voice say slyly. "Sorry, but your friend is a little 'tied up' at the moment."

Worried as to what danger Oppossumon was in, Airu managed to turn her head to see that her Digimon partner had been forced to the ground, as Haruka had tied the cute Digimon up with her own balloon strings.

"Oppossumon!" Airu called out again in concern for her Digimon partner, before she turned her attention back to Yuu and questioned in a worried tone. "Yuu, what are you doing?"

And Airu received her answer when Yuu pulled out a strange looking blaster and told her. "I'm making you my subordinate, or even better, my slave."

Hearing this caused Airu's eyes to widen in shock, but before she was able to reply, Yuu aimed the Hypno Zapper directly at Airu, before he pulled the trigger, sending a multi-coloured wave right at the trap master, and no matter what she was unable to look away as e the wave hit her, in which Airu's eyes then went blank along, followed by her letting out a small gasp as her head slumped forward.

Nodding his head, Mami and Midori nodded back, releasing their hold over Airu, before the blond then asked her. "How do you feel, Airu?"

In reply, Airu lifted her head, to show her eyes were no longer hazy, but were now full of unconditional love towards Yuu.

"I have never felt better in my life." Airu replied lovingly, confusing Oppossumon as to why Airu was acting so different then beforehand, in which it turned out that Yuu had used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on Airu.

"And do you want to still make me your subordinate?" Yuu asked curiously.

"Never, my darling. If anything I want to be your subordinate. No. I want to be your slave." Airu replied in a warm and submissive tone, never heard from her before, followed by wrapping her arms around Yuu's neck and kissing him once again.

"Airu! Whatever he did to you, you have to fight it!" Oppossumon yelled out, hoping to reach her human partner, however, the plea of "the balloon blasting Digimon were in vain, as Airu broke from the kiss with Yuu and told her Digimon partner with a mock pout. "Now why would I want to fight with my Master?"

"Master, can you do something about her?" Midori questioned.

"Of course." Yuu replied, breaking away from Airu's loving embrace, before aiming the Hypno Zapper at Oppossumon.

It was then Yuu turned the dials of the Hypno Zapper until Yuu came across the familiar image of a blank eyed person, aimed the Hypno Zapper at Oppossumon and pulled the trigger, leaving the cute Digimon's mind open to Yuu's commands.

-With Shoutmon, sometime later: Upcoming Lemon-

After Airu accepted to become Yuu's slave and Mistress, the blond sent Tuwarmon to track Tagiru and return the Hypno Zapper back to him, as there was one final couple who needed some 'assistance' when it came to love.

Currently, within Shoutmon's bedroom, the Digimon King was locked in a passionate kiss, however, he wasn't kissing Lunamon, but the red dragon Digimon was kissing Lillymon instead.

After Tagiru had used the Hypno Zapper on him and Lunamon, the Gogglehead learnt that Shoutmon too had feelings for Lillymon, feelings as strong for the plant Digimon compared to the love in his heart he held for Lunamon, in which Tagiru used the Hypno Zapper to 'convince' the Digimon King that having more than one mate would be alright because Shoutmon is the Digimon King, and as the the Digimon King should be able to choose who he mates with and how many female Digimon he can claim for himself, as well as making Lunamon acceptable about all this by making the rabbit-like Digimon the Mistress of Shoutmon's harem and just as attracted to female Digimon as she was to Shoutmon.

As Shoutmon and Lillymon continued to kiss, as Lunamon happily watched her beloved from the side of their bed, the Digimon King began to massage and fondle Lillymon's left breast with his right hand, as his left hand trailed down her stomach before it reached her threshold and began to rub her clit, causing the plant Digimon to break from the kiss and moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Master... Ah... That's incredible... Yes... Oh, yes... Ah...!"

And as Shoutmon continued to massage Lillymon's breast and rub her pussy, the combined pleasure was causing Lillymon to get wetter and wetter, which Shoutmon noticed and knew it wouldn't be long until Lillymon would soon have her orgasm, in which he moved his head and whispered to her. "Lillymon, I want you to come on my hand."

Lillymon held on for as long as she could, but several minutes later, the plant Digimon was unable to contain her excitement and let out an erotic scream of pleasure as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids onto her Master's hand.

Shoutmon then licked his hand clean of Lillymon's sexual fluids, before he then asked her. "Did you like that, Lillymon?"

"Yes... It felt so good..." Lillymon replied breathlessly and lovingly, which made Shoutmon smile, as well as Lunamon, as the rabbit-like Digimon knew that Lillymon's pleasure was just going to increase as her King continued to mate with her.

"I'm glad to hear that." Shoutmon told Lillymon happily, before he and the plant Digimon engaged in another loving kiss.

And after the pair separated from the kiss, the plant Digimon started to kiss her way down Shoutmon's chest, down to Shoutmon's fully erect manhood, the red dragon Digimon began to kiss and lick around his cock, causing the Digimon King to groan loudly in pleasure.

Lillymon then took her Master's cock into her mouth and began to suck him off, while her hands moved downward and began to and massage his balls, making Shoutmon groan out louder.

"Oh, wow... Ah, Lillymon... Ah... That feels great... Ah... Yeah...!" Shoutmon groaned out, but, after a few minutes, Shoutmon could feel he was going to cum and warned. "Lilly... Ah... Lillymon... I'm going to... Ah... cum...!"

Hearing that caused Lillymon to suck harder, causing Shoutmon to let out a loud groan as he came, filling the plant Digimon's mouth with his cum.

After swallowing his load, Shoutmon repositioned Lillymon, so she was on her back, before the red dragon Digimon climbed on top of her and then inserted his cock into Lillymon's pussy, which made both Digimon moan out in pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Master... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good...!" Lillymon moaned out in pleasure as Shoutmon continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Lillymon's.

"Oh, yeah, Lillymon... Oh, yes... You're so nice and tight... It's so good... I can barely contain myself...!" Shoutmon groaned out as he felt Lillymon's vagina walls clamp down tightly on his manhood.

For an hour, both Digimon continued to mate, before their movements turned frantic as Lillymon then cried out in pleasure. "Oh, my body... Oh, Master... Ah... It's getting so hot... In here... I'm burning up... It feels so... Ah... So wonderful...!"

"I'm so hot, too, Lilly... Ah... Lillymon... I'm so close... I can't contain myself... I'm going to cum soon...!" Shoutmon groaned out.

"Me too, Ma... Ah... Master... I can't hold it... Much longer... I'm going to cum too...!" Lillymon moaned out in reply, before she wasn't able to take anymore and cried out in pure ecstasy, releasing her sexual fluids all over Shoutmon manhood. "Oh, Master, I love you!"

"I love you too, Lillymon!" Shoutmon yelled out as he came too, filling Lillymon's womb with a large amount of his seed, completing their mating and causing Lillymon to sigh contently as Shoutmon removed his member from her vagina, revealing it was still erect, in which the Digimon King heard Lunamon call out alluringly. "Oh, Master your cock is still so big and want it so badly."

Shoutmon then looked over to see his Queen on all fours, revealing her wet pussy and a seductive smile on her face, which caused his manhood to become fully erect again, before the red dragon Digimon moved behind Lunamon, grabbed onto her hips and pushed his cock into her vagina, which caused the pair to moan out in pure pleasure.

"Yes... Ah... I can feel your cock... Ah... Ah... All the way inside of me... Ah... It's so good...!" Lunamon moaned out in pleasure as Shoutmon continued to mate with her.

"I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way, Lunamon... Ah... You're nice and tight... Ah, yes...!" Shoutmon groaned out in reply.

Shoutmon groaned out from the tight and pleasurable feeling of Lunamon's pussy, the Digimon Queen was in a blissful state of pleasure as Shoutmon's dick continued to thrust in and out of her, but after an hour, the two of them started to move around frantically as they were reaching their climaxes, causing the Digimon King to groan out. "Ah, Lunamon... I'm so close...I'm going to come again... Ah... And soon...!"

The Digimon King and Queen continued to mate for a few more minutes, but soon, the two of them were unable to take anymore, in which they both give cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time.

After the two were done with their climaxes, Shoutmon removed his manhood from Lunamon's pussy, before falling back onto the bed, as his body demanded energy and oxygen, before the Digimon King smiled as Lunamon and Lillymon crawled up to him and rested their heads on his chest.

-Several days later: End Lemon-

While Shoutmon, Mikey and Yuu all spent more 'private time' with their beloveds, Tagiru and Gumdramon spent their time using the Hypno Zapper on their friends so they would accept the changes in their lifestyles, using it to make their friends, both human and Digimon more understanding about the Digimon King, the Red General and the blond having more than one love in their life and to believe them being slaves of their beloveds was normal.

-In the Digital World, With Mikey-

After Tagiru and Gumdramon had helped their friends and their friend's families accept their new lifestyles, the General of the Fusion FIghters moved out of his parent's house and into a private room within Shoutmon's castle.

Inside his bedroom, Mikey was lying on a large bed, surrounded by his slaves, who were no longer in their usual attire.

To Mikey's right was Angie, who was now wearing an orange coloured bra, a pair of orange coloured harem pants, similar to Beastmon's, a pair of orange coloured panties, as an orange coloured veil covered her nose and mouth, and was kissing around the right side of her Master's neck and massaging the right side of his chest.

On Mikey's left was Nene, who was wearing a lavender version of her Mistresses' 'outfit', and was kissing the left side of her the Fusion Fighters General's neck, massaging the left side of his chest, and though she still had her duties as an idol, Nene managed to rearrange her schedule so she could spend more time with her Master, Mistress and slave sisters, while Sparrowmon and Mervamon were given their own room, however, Mervamon would oftenly sneak off to spend some 'private time' with a certain masked Warrior of the Light.

Lastly, Beastmon, dressed in her usual sexy attire, and Mizuki, wearing a light blue harem uniform, were standing at the end of Mikey's bed, belly dancing for their Master and getting him quite aroused.

-Meanwhile, within Yuu's apartment: Upcoming Lemon-

Just like Mikey, Yuu had undergone many changes in his lifestyle, the biggest being that Airu, Haruka, Mami and Midori had moved in with the blond as to spend more time with their beloved, as had Oppossumon, who had her own room and had been implanted with post-hypnotic suggestions so she wouldn't interfere whenever Airu or the others would make love.

Within his bedroom, Yuu was relaxing on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, while Airu was wearing a dark pink coloured bra, a matching pair of panties and a pink collar, which had 'property of Yuu Amano' engraved on it, was sitting on Yuu's lap as her Master's right hand was under her bikini top, massaging her right breast, while his left hand was down the front of his Mistresses' panties, massaging Airu's snatch, causing her to moan out in pure pleasure, as Haruka, Mami and Midori happily watched from the end of their Master's bed.

As Yuu continued to rub Air's breasts, switching from each one every so often, and pussy, Yuu's fangirls, Mami, who was wearing a white version of her Mistresses' 'uniform', Haruka, in black and Midori in red were sitting on the left side of the blond's bed, happily watching as their Master and Mistress continued their form of lovemaking, Yuu then gently licked Airu's neck and ear, causing her to gasp in excitement and pleasure.

But deciding to return the pleasure to her Master, Airu removed herself from her Master's grasp and, without hesitation, slowly stripped herself of her outfit in a sexually suggestive manner, revealing her breasts and vagina, while Yuu removed his boxers to reveal his fully erect seven-inch manhood.

Airu and her slave sisters couldn't help but to get aroused by the sight of it, before the lover of cute things placed her hands on Yuu's chest and gently lowered him onto his back, making his manhood point straight in the air.

And, without even the least bit of hesitation, Airu placed her voluptuous cleavage around her Master's cock and started to message it, while licking the head of Yuu's dick, causing him to groan in pleasure from Airu's erotic actions.

Airu continued lash out at the head of Yuu's manhood, while massaging the rest of his manhood with her breasts at a very pleasurable pace, causing the blond to groan out loudly.

But as Airu continued, she could feel his cock quivering, signaling his release, in which Yuu loudly groaned out. "Airu, I can't... I can't hold it anymore... Here it comes...!"

And then, with one loud groan of pleasure, Yuu came, his cum spurting all over Airu's face, breasts, and a bit in her hair, causing the trap master to wipe her Master's cum onto her hand, before licking her hand clean and telling her Master seductively. "You taste so sweet, Master."

Seeing Airu happy made Yuu smile, before the blond decided to return the pleasure to his girl by grabbing Airu's hips, rolling them over, so Airu was lying on the bed and Yuu was on top of her, before the blond then placed both of his hands on Airu's breasts and began to massage and fondle them, causing the Mistress of Yuu's harem to moan in pleasure.

As Yuu continued to massage and fondle Airu's breasts, the blond lowered his head and kissed Airu deeply on the lips, before kissing her cheeks, neck, collarbone and then kissed down to her left breast and began to suck Airu's nipple, causing the lpver of all things cute to moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Master... That feels so good...!"

Yuu then stopped sucking on Airu's nipple, much to her disappointment, but was rewarded with more pleasure as Yuu then positioned his head over her pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids, causing the blond to state. "Wow, 'Airu, you are so wet. You must really want me."

"Oh, Master, you have no idea." Airu replied in a tone filled with lust and desire, in which Yuu helped 'relieve' her as he began to lash at Air's pussy, causing her to loudly moan out in erotic pleasure. "Ah... Oh, Master, that feels... Ah... That feels so good... Ah... Don't stop...!"

Doing as told, Yuu continued for a few minutes, before Airu couldn't take anymore, and with a loud erotic cry of ecstasy, Airu experienced her orgasm as the trap master arched her back and released her sexual fluids and into Yuu's mouth.

And after Airu was done with her orgasm, Yuu licked his lips and asked in a somewhat sly tone. "So Airu, how did that feel?"

"Oh, Master, that was incredible." Airu told her Master in a loving tone.

"Glad that you liked it." Yuu replied, before Airu suddenly flipped them over, positioning herself above, while her Master was lying on his back.

Yuu then placed his hands on her hips as Airu lowered her body, before she then started jumping up and down, impaling herself on Yuu's manhood and began to moan out in pleasure. "Ah... Yes, Master, yes... It feels so good, Master...!"

For the next hour, Yuu and Airu continued to make love in this fashion, with Airu placing her hands on Yuu's chest for support as she continued to impale herself on her Master's member, while Yuu's hands remained on Airu's hips to guide her up and down on his dick.

After more time of love making passed, Yuu brought himself into a sitting position as Airu wrapped her arms around her Master's shoulders and her legs around his waist, as the blond continued to thrust his hips forward and continued to push his manhood into Airu's pussy.

Yuu groaned erotically from the tight feeling that he was getting from Airu's vagina walls clamping down on his manhood, which caused him to groan out. "Ah... Airu... Ah... You are so tight... Ah... It feels so good...!"

"I agree, Master... Ah... Oh, Master, you are so deep inside me...!" Airu moaned out in reply, before the two of them engaged in another passionate kiss, dueling and mating their tongues and tasting each other's saliva, loving the feeling of their bodies being so close to each other.

Yuu then switched positions with Airu, with her lying on her back as the blond hovered over her sexy form, before the trap master wrapped her arms around her Master's back and her legs around his waist as yuu continued to pound his cock into Airu's vagina.

The next few hours for the blonds were pure nothing but pleasure as the pair continued to make love, their bodies dripping with sweat, as the two of them were in total sexual bliss, neither of wanted the experience to end.

However, it was inevitable as Yuu and Airu started to move around frantically, their climaxes drawing ever so closer, in which Yuu then groaned out. "Ah... Airu... I can't hold it any longer... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Master... Ah... I can't hold it... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come too...!" Airu moaned out in reply, before the lover of all things cute let out a loud scream of pleasure as she experienced her orgasm, causing her to arch her back again as she released her sexual fluids all over Airu's manhood, which in turn, caused Yuu to groan out loudly as he released his seed into Airu's womb.

And when they were done, both of them collapsed onto the bed, with Yuu collapsing on top of Airu, before the blond then removed his manhood from Airu's vagina, rolled to her right side, and when she felt her energy return, Airu then crawled over and rested on her Master's chest.

But Yuu was far from finished, as the blond still had three other young ladies desiring him, in which Yuu's bedroom was soon filled with the sounds of moan, groans and other noises of lovemaking.

-Around the same time with Tagiru: End Lemon-

Within his room, Tagiru was lying on his bed, his arms crossed behind his head and a pleased smile on his face, happy about everything that had happened during the last few days, while Gumdramon was sound asleep inside Tagiru's Fusion Loader.

And even though he didn't get a girl of his own, the superstar knew that there was a girl for him and a Digimon for Gumdramon out there somewhere and also knew his selfless actions for his friends would have made the previous heroes proud.

The End.


End file.
